


Too Much Of U

by peachbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Chapters for SNS twitter AU





	1. Chapter 1

Yixing checked the address. He was currently standing outside the EXODUS nightclub. It was a little after 5 pm. Who the hell would have an interview at a nightclub? Yixing knocked on the door. the brass door swung open. A tall man with a scar down his face stood there. Yixing swallowed. 

"I think I have-" Yixing was cut off by the man yanking him up and pulling him inside. He tossed Yixing to the floor.

"Omg! It was a misunderstanding,"

"Are you Yixing?" A voice called behind him. Yixing got up and quickly nodded.

"Scar, It's fine," The tall guy said. Yixing smiled.

"I'm fine. See," Yixing said. Scar snarled and Yixing took off after the other tall guy. They took a seat at the bar.

"This is a bit weird for an interview," Yixing said.

"You can call me Yeol. Tell me about yourself," Chanyeol said.

"I'm 22. I'm currently in med school. I plan to be a pediatrician. I enjoy the fall weather. My birthday is actually Sunday so I guess I'm kind of 23. I have two roommates. One guy and One girl. Were childhood friends. I come from a line of doctors.-"

"Park, we have a situation in the back," A guy said. 

"Stay here," Chanyeol said leaving. The bartender handed Yixing a drink.

"Oh no thank you,"

"Drink," the man said turning away. Yixing turned to see Scar staring at him so he downed the drink. It was water. There were screaming and shouting coming from the direction of the back. Yixing got up as the men started running to the back. He followed them. Chanyeol was bringing in a guy who was covered in blood. Yixing stood to the side watching everything unfold.

"It was a setup. They got-"

"Shhh. We will handle it." Chanyeol said.

"He's been shot."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Boss. The drop off was a setup," A man said. Yixing watched as the short male made his way over to them. His hair was black and red. He wore a multi-colored blazer made up of red, green, and yellow. There was a single button holding it together along with a belt around his waist. His aura shifted the whole room. Yixing's tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth as he watched the older male stride across the room. Yixing could see his chest peeking out of the blazer as he bent down to look at the man. Yixing completely forgot what was happening.

"Who the hell is this?" The man spoke up. Yixing snapped back to reality. The man was glaring at him.

"Stay with me," Chanyeol said to the man.

"Hey you're a doctor help," Chanyeol said. Scar pushed him forward.

"I'm only in year two-" He was pushed down. 

"I'm-Call the police. He needs-" 

"Help him," The redhead said putting a gun to Yixing's head. Yixing's hands started to shake.

"Okay, I need vodka, a knife, maybe something to sow with. The bullet isn't deep. There should be little damage but he still should get checked out after this," Yixing explained. Chanyeol came back with everything. He watched Yixing work. The redhead never took the gun away from his head. Yixing sat back.

"Okay. He is going to be okay but I would still get him checked. Hey, what's your name?"

"Jiwon," The man said sitting up. He took a sip of the vodka. Yixing rolled his eyes. The redhead put his gun away.

"Go clean up," He said to Jiwon. Yixing left the guys and went back to the bar after cleaning up. Chanyeol came back with the redhead. His facial features were soft but those piercing brown eyes were deadly. Yixing refused to make eye contact with him.

"This is Boxian. You'll be babysitting his children. Follow me," Chanyeol said walking away. Yixing quickly followed him. Being in the same room with red was suffocating. His presence was alluring, dangerous, and smoldering. It was everything Yixing knew he should stay away from. Yixing got into a car. His eyes were blindfolded as they made their way to the house. inside his phone was taken, and the blindfold was off. It was a massive house.

"Honey," A short woman said coming down. She was currently breastfeeding. Yixing diverted his eyes.

"Do my tits bother you or something?" The woman asked.

"No, I just-"

"Breastfeeding is natural. Where is Bo?" The woman asked rolling her eyes.

"He's handling some things," Chanyeol said. The woman let out a whine. A small child stood at the top of the steps staring at them. His puppy face resembled the man from earlier.

"Let me burp him and then I will give you the run down," She said walking away. The child upstairs came down. He reached up for Chanyeol. The giant picked him up and walked Yixing to the living room. Yixing took a seat waiting for the woman to come back. She took a seat. She was beautiful. The whole family.

"I'm Irene. I'm guessing you met my husband, Boxian. You'll be in charge of taking care of our boys. Daeil," She called. The child came running in. He plopped down in front of her.

"This is our oldest son, Daeil. He's 5. He doesn't talk much to anyone besides his father. You shouldn't have a problem with him. He has no allergies. He never lives the premises without Chanyeol or Kai accompanying you. My children are the most important people in your life from now on. Daeil is a picky eater. He hates cucumbers like his father. Veggies are a big no. Almond milk only. No sweets ever. Do not bring anything of the sorts into my house. Daeil go play," She said rubbing his head. Daeil took off running.

"Is he homeschooled?" Yixing asked. Irene nodded.

"Our second son is Yoosung. He's 6 months. I suppose you know how to take care of infants?" She asked.

"Yes. I watched my niece from birth until she was 8." Yixing replied.

"Well if Chanyeol cleared you then I guess you're okay. While in the house you cannot contact anyone. I'll let my husband explain the situation you're in," she said standing. Yixing nodded. Red made his way inside. Irene planted a kiss on his lips. Red's hands slipped down her body. He cuffed her ass under her white dress. Irene giggled into the kiss. She playfully smacked his chest. Red pulled away and stared at Yixing. Yixing once again looked away. Red continued to fondle his wife's ass.

"This is the babysitter? What do you think of him," Red said sitting down pulling his wife on his lap.

"He's a cutie. He wore a tie," She giggled. Red smacked her thigh.

"Regarding our children." He said.

"Oh. I think he will do fine. Chanyeol said he's a doctor," Irene replied smiling. Red hummed and tapped her thigh. She got up and left the room.

"Zhang Yixing. Born in China lived there until your family moved to South Korea when you were 8. Your mother and father both heart surgeons. Impressive. Seems like your dad took up a second career choice once he moved here though. You graduated at the top of your class in high school and uni. You're currently a med student and you live with your two best friends Nini and Kyungsoo-"

"How do you know all of that?" Yixing asked.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking," Red said. Yixing squeezed his legs together. Red sat forward with his chin on his hands. Yixing could feel those brown eyes on him.

"Why don't you look at me? Do I scare you?" Red asked. Yixing finally looked at him. On the inside, he was shaking. Those brown eyes were too addicting. It was too much already. Red tapped his slender fingers on his chin. Yixing opened his mouth but no words came out. 

"Speak when I ask you a question," 

"Yes," Yixing whispered. Red chuckled. It was light. He sat back and crossed his legs.

"I guess you should be. After what you saw today, I know you're smart enough to pick up on what happens,"

"I'm not sure what I saw today," Yixing said causing Red to laugh.

"I like you. Let's just say I'm a businessman. Let's leave it at that. I have three important rules while you're at my house. Rule one, never tell anyone where you are, Rule two, respect everyone in this house, and rule three, my children are your top priority. No one else matters but them. Do I make myself clear? Speak directly to me," Red stated.

"Yes, I understand," Yixing replied looking at him. Red smiled. God his smile was beautiful.

"Great, Sometimes I will need you to stay the night. Would that be a problem?"

"No, I mean as long as it's not during the week a lot. I have school."

"Right. Working for me opens up a lot of opportunities. You know that?"

"I-"

"They do trust me. You'll have to complete a residency and I have pull within the top hospitals," Red said with a smile. Yixing nodded. Irene returned with tea. She handed Yixing a glass. He thanked her and took a sip. Red pulled her back on his lap.

"Well then welcome to my family," Red said grinning. His hand was placed on his wife's leg. He slowly started to crawl up until her white panties came into Yixing's view. Irene leaned back and started kissing on her husband's neck.

"Uhh. If that's all I guess I should get home," Yixing said standing.

"No. Your job starts now." Red replied. Yixing sat back down as the couple stood up. Red picked up his wife as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"It's time for quilty parent time." Irene giggled. yixing watched them leave. He finally let out the breath he was holding. 

"Hello, I'm Rina and I'll be showing you around the house," She stated handing him his phone. Yixing quickly texted Kyungsoo back.

"I programmed everyone's phone number in your phone,"

"How-"

"I work for Boxian. I'm a hacker," She said smiling. Yixing nodded. The house was too big. There was no way Yixing would remember the rooms. They finally made it back downstairs. Yixing started preparing Daeil's dinner as well as heating up a bottle. He went to Daeil's room to call him for dinner. Red was playing with Daeil. Yixing stood by Daeil's room watching.

"I'm a winner! I'm a winner Dad," Daeil giggled as Red tickled him.

"Yeah," Red said laughing. Daeil climbed on him and grabbed his hair.

"I want red too!" Daeil said with his small fist wrapped in Red's hair. Yixing smiled. Daeil looked up. He got off of his father. His father stood up and Daeil hid behind him.

"Dinner is finished, Daeil," Yixing said. Daeil shook his head. Red picked him up and took him downstairs. He sat him at the counter as Yixing slid the plate over. Red started to his son. Daeil ate happily. Yixing smiled. He checked the baby monitor. Yoosung was still fast asleep. If he slept more, he would not be able to sleep at night. Yixing went to get the baby. Red watched him feed the infant. Once both boys were down, Yixing asked if he could leave. Red granted him permission. When he got inside, Nini and Kyungsoo asked thousands of questions. He answered some of them before finally telling them he was tired. Weeks started to go by and Yixing was used to the grove of things. Irene was terrifying and Yixing avoided her the most. Boxian wasn't easy either. Their fighting was quite aggressive but Chanyeol always got them to calm down. Yixing was currently making dinner for Daeil. Daeil grew attached to Yixing easily. After the 4th biting incident, Yixing just accepted it. Daeil had his small arms wrapped around Yixing's leg. Chanyeol made his way into the kitchen.

"Boss needs you,"

"Can it wait. I finally have daeil on a set eating schedule and we can't miss a min" Yixing explained.

"I'll feed him," Chanyeol said bending down. He had to pry Daeil off of Yixing. Yixing went to Boxian's room. Boxian was laying on the bed and arm thrown over his face. Yixing walked over.

"Yes,"

"Why did Chanyeol tell you to come here? I'm fine," Boxian said removing his arm. His face was bruised and his lip was busted. Yixing left the room to find a first aid kit. He sat on the bed and started cleaning his face.

"I'm giving you extra practice these days huh?" Boxian said laughing. It came out rough and turned into a cough. This wasn't the first time Yixing has cleaned wounds from Boxian. He only started this job 8 weeks ago and it has become a thing. Any member with wounds would end up at Yixing's guest room. Yixing ignored Boxian's comments as he finished cleaning his wounds. he got up to leave but Boxian grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't bring this around kids. I don't know what goes on but this is the 4th time this week I've had to clean and bandage someone in this house. If you're involved with something illegal I don't want to know," Yixing stated. Boxian let go.

"You're already signed up for whatever happens. You're apart of this family. Well, can't really call you a family member yet. You have to be voted in. You're more like a prospect. So think of this as a trial." Boxian said standing up. Yixing rolled his eyes and started putting things back into the kit. Boxian turned his face so that they were face to face.

"Why did I say about not looking at me when I speak to you, dimples," Boxian whispered.

"Sorr-sorry," Yixing mumbled trying to turn his hand but Boxian pulled it back this time roughly.

"Sorry what?" Boxian asked squeezing his face.

"Mr. Boxian?" Yixing replied confused. Boxian chuckled and pushed his face away. He held his side and sat back down.

"Take your shirt off," Yixing said. Boxian smiled.

"On the first night?"

"Shut up, pervert," Yixing said helping him out of his shirt. Boxian's body was nicely toned. Yixing instructed him to lay down flat. He did and Yixing started to push around his abdomen. 

"Nothing feels broken but there's probably really bad bruising. You need to take it easy." Yixing said as Boxian sat back up.

"We're done. I'm going to feed the kids and then I will head out tonight. I have an early exam," Yixing stated. Boxian nodded. He watched Yixing leave before laying back down. Yixing fed the kids and bathe them before leaving. He was grabbing his stuff when he heard shouting upstairs. Yixing sighed. He just put the baby to sleep. He made his way upstairs. Irene and Boxian fighting again. Irene stormed out the room. Yixing didn't know she came back. He caught a glimpse of the bruise on her cheek. Yixing marched into the room.

"Are you crazy? Hitting her? I'm calling the police! The kids do not need to grow up around such a disgusting piece of trash. You-"

"You think I hit her? No, Irene just got back from work. She's fine," Boxian said walking back to the bed. 

"I saw the bruise" 

Irene came back into the room with an ice pack on her cheek.

"You're being dramatic. It's not going to swell up."

"That bitch took a weak shot at me," Irene said pouting. Baekhyun kissed her forehead.

"Oh," Yixing replied.

"What?" Irene asked.

"I thought he-you fought," Yixing explained. Irene started laughing.

"Boxian would never. We argue but that's it we both know how to walk away without violence. We just take it out on our enemies," Irene said hitting Boxian's side. He flinched but nodded. boxian walked Yixing to the front door.

"You guys are fighting a lot. You sometimes seem like you hate each other,"

"We're married. That's it," Boxian replied leaning on the door.

"Marriage is built on love,"

"Our marriage was a business transaction. Nothing more. I gave her father a few kids and my deed is done. She's like my best friend but that's as far as that goes," Boxian said. Yixing nodded.

"Why? Are you into her?" Boxian smirked.

"No. I'm gay. I mean she's gorgeous but not my type,"

"So what's your type?"

"Someone less scary and with a penis," Yixing said. Boxian started laughing.

"Ready?" Chanyeol asked. Yixing nodded.

"Good night, dimples," Boxian said.

"Good night, Red," Yixing replied. At home, Yixing spent the night studying. After his exam, he came home to find Nini high. He smacked her forehead. She sat up.

"Yixing!" She said jumping up hugging him. Yixing pulled her eyelids up.

"Nini, what are you on right now?"

"I'm on you," She giggled. Yixing pushed her back on the couch and went to her room.

"Yixing. Wait, stop. It was just two lines."

"Ni. You can't start this again."

"It just helps me. Yixing it helps me stay awake. You don't know how hard it is working,"

"I-" Yixing was cut off by a knock at his door. He went to check it and was surprised to see his father.

"Go to your room and don't come out," Yixing said. Nini disappeared. Yixing quickly cleaned up the living room before letting his father in.

"What brings you here?" Yixing asked.

"I was in town. Your mother asked about you. Your brother-"

"What about him? You're here for something," Yixing said cutting the older man off. 

"There's just been some activity over this way and I want to make sure you're not involved-"

"Just get out! I'm sick of you and Yifan using me like some fucking pawn. Did what happened when I was 14 not scare you enough? To this day I still have nightmares. So just get out!" Yixing shouted. His father stood up.

"This is a bad neighborhood. I just want to make sure you're okay." His father said before leaving. Yixing locked the door and stormed to his room. He flopped down on the bed. His phone vibrated. He arrived at Boxian's apartment in an hour. Boxian had a separate apartment from his house. This was where the gang met up and went over stats or just to hang out. Yixing called it the sex dollhouse. He already knew someone must be injured. He was right Scar had a big gash on his head. Yixing cleaned it and sewed it. Yixing finished and went to let the guys know that he was leaving. They were sitting in the meeting room.

"Xing," The big man said giving Yixing a high five before letting him in. In the center of the large room was a long table and at the head of the table sat Red. He was dressed in a simple all black blazer and his gold chain hung down his chest. He took a pull from his cigar before putting it out. The rest of the room turned to Yixing. Yixing's eyes finally looked away from Boxian's. they met familiar eyes.

"Thank you, Dimples," Boxian said. Yixing bowed and quickly left the room. Boxian came to find him after the meeting. Yixing was standing by the large window. He was looking at the beautiful city below him when a hand was placed on the glass. Yixing turned to his right and was met by Boxian.

"Beautiful right?" He asked. Yixing nodded. Boxian's hand laid down on Yixing's back. Boxian turned his face to the window and pointed.

"I'm going to take over that building soon. And that one I plan to take down. and over there I want to build a child center," Boxian explained. Yixing followed his movements and listened to the ideas Boxian had about the city. He was intelligent. His words just flowed and made anyone fall for his smooth talk. Boxian started to rub circles on Yixing's lower back. Yixing turned back to him. Boxian was looking at his lips. He reached up and ran his thumb over it.

"You are something else, Dimples," Boxian said with a chuckle. Boxian leaned forward until their lips were touching.

"So very tempting. So easy to corrupt. You've only known me for two months and you are already in the palm of my hands." Boxian said running his hand down so that he laid on Yixing's neck. Boxian squeezed it lightly. Yixing closed his eyes. Boxian lips rubbed lightly against his. Yixing whimpered.

"Boss, Kris wants to come to an agreement," Chanyeol said. Yixing opened his eyes to see his favorite chocolate eyes staring at him. They were darker than normal. Boxian smiled.

"Well then let's get this over with," Boxian said never taking his eyes off the younger male. He finally stepped away. Yixing held onto the window so that his legs wouldn't give out completely. Once he regained his composure, he left. He arrived home to find Kyungsoo and Nini sleeping on the couch. Yixing went to Nini's room and found the bag of white substance. He flushed it down the toilet before going to shower and think about his red head devil. when his mind was finally cleared, he remembered his brother. He texted him and rolled over and found sleep. 


	2. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Gun-Violence, torture, panic attack, death, blood, drug usage.

Yixing could taste the blood in his mouth. His eyes were covered but he knew he was in a room. The ground under him was cold and his knees went numb a long time ago along with his wrists which were bounded behind him. He heard a door open and the man from earlier snicker.

"Please just let Daeil go. He is a baby. He has no idea about this. He is probably scared. You can just take me," Yixing cried. The man pulled his head back roughly. Yixing felt a sharp object on his throat.

"Where do you want your cuts?" The man asked running the blade along his neck. 

"Just let the baby-" Yixing was cut off by a hard hit to the face. He fell forward and quickly curled into a ball. He could hear the man walking around him. Yixing started shaking. This fear was familiar. It was dangerous. The man yanked him up by the back of his shirt. Yixing began to hyperventilate. Those feelings from 7 years ago. The smell of blood, the screaming, the pain, the dark, it all came crashing back down. Yixing started screaming. The man dropped him and pulled the cloth from his eyes. He watched Yixing squirm on the floor choking on the air. Yixing felt like his lungs were going to give along with his heart. The man stood over Yixing watching everything unfold. Yixing's face was red and his eyes were rolled back. That's when a redhead walked in. The man walked away and Yixing stopped moving. The man glared at Yixing's devil. Yixing was now sobbing in a fetal position. Boxian grabbed his face lightly. Yixing's sobs started to die down. He was now just shaking until he passed out. Boxian stood up.

"You took it too fucking far. Why does he have bruises on his face?" Boxian asked.

"He-" Before the male could finish Boxian delivered a hard punch to his face. The man stumbled back. Boxian grabbed his jacket and hit him twice in the stomach before tossing him to the ground and kicking him in the jaw. The man laid their unconscious just like the man he had been assaulting earlier. Boxian flexed his hand and clenched his jaw. Scar and Chanyeol walked into the room. Chanyeol picked up Yixing and carried him out of the room with Boxian behind him. Boxian sat in the back with Yixing's head in his lap. He turned his face to look at the bruises.

"Junmyeon never knows when to stop," Chnayeol said looking in the rear view mirror. Boxian ran his thumb over Yixing's bruised bottom lip. He sighed and sat back closing his eyes. Yixing was placed in his guest room. When he woke up, he started screaming immediately. Boxian walked into the room. Yixing stood next to the window shaking.

"Stay away from me!" Yixing shouted.

"Nothing happened to Daeil. I just wanted to teach you a lesson. This is exactly what could happen when you don't listen to me," Boxian said.

"Get away from me!" Yixing said dropping to the floor and curling up. Boxian turned to Chanyeol.

"No more. No more." Yixing cried.

"Yixing," Chanyeol called but the younger male was gone. He looked up and Boxian was standing in front of him. Boxian staring into the soft brown eyes. Yixing was gone. The once shiny full of life deep umber eyes was now pain stricken with fear. Boxian stepped back. 

"No more. No more." Yixing begged. Chanyeol bent down.

"Yixing. You're safe," Chanyeol said. Yixing turned to him.

"Why would do something like that to me? Irene said it was okay! She said he could go! You could've just- You're a terrible person! Just because you think you know everything about my life. About how I was raised. I've experienced the real world and it fucking sucks! But I refuse to live in fear! Not everything in the world is bad and not everything in the world is okay! Hiding Daeil will only make him resent you when he's older and he realizes how hard life smacks you in the face. When he realizes how much you took away from him as a child." Yixing cried.

"Yixing, that's"

"Take me home!" Yixing shouted wiping his face.

"Take him home," Boxian said leaving the room. As soon as Yixing came through the door he started crying. Kyungsoo held his best friend. He gave Chanyeol a death glare. Chanyeol left the apartment. Yixing clung onto Kyungsoo for the rest of the evening. It was hard for Yixing to explain what happened because he would start crying again. Kyungsoo was furious. Yixing had to physically hold him down. Once Nini came home they piled in the bed until Boxian brought Daeil over. Yixing was half asleep when he felt a tug on his hair. He opened his eyes to see small droopy eyes stared at him. Daeil shoved the green dinosaur into Yixing's face.

"When I cry, I sleep with my favorite toy," Daeil said crawling under the blankets. Yixing accepted the toy and the child. Daeil knocked out after 15 mins of being with Yixing. Yixing left the door open and went to join Nini and Kyungsoo in the living room.

"Quit," Kyungsoo said.

"I really enjoy the kids. Both of parents are wack jobs and no one in that household is qualified to take care of them," Yixing said laying his head on Nini's shoulder. Boxian never apologized and Yixing wouldn't admit how it hurt his feelings. Boxian paid Yixing no attention as the days went on. Yixing would come to babysit and clean and then leave without a word from Boxian. On nights, when Yixing had to patch up someone at the apartment, Boxian ignored him completely. He wouldn't even look at him. It was slowly turning into anger on Yixing's part. Boxian hurt him. Yixing did nothing. Why was he treating Yixing like that? Scar and the guys were joking around as Yixing finished cleaning a wound. Kris even joined in on the fun. Boxian came out of his room with a blonde headed male. The male kissed his cheek and left the apartment. The other guys started whistling.

"Luhan really is back?" Chanyeol said leaning back on the couch. Boxian nodded his head. Yixing didn't want to look up at him. He knew Boxian was pretending he wasn't even there. Over the last two weeks, Boxian had also started to mess around with different men and women.

"I'm done," Yixing stated before grabbing his things. Everyone but Boxian said goodbye. Yixing left the apartment with the little dignity he had left. Yixing showered and decided he wanted to go out tonight. he texted Nini and Kyungsoo but both were busy. It was now just a solo Yixing night. He didn't mean to drink half a bottle himself nor did he mean to pop two kokobops. By the time Yixing made it into club EXODUS, he was feeling amazing. He danced with strangers. He took shots with some girls, and he even made out with the bartender. In VIP, a certain redhead took notice quickly. Boxian leaned over and whispered to Chanyeol. Chanyeol nodded and disappeared. Boxian blew out smoke from his cigar before putting it out. He took a seat on the black couch. Yixing was dancing when he felt hands on his hips. He felt lips on his neck.

"Dancing all alone," Sehun said against his ear. Yixing shivered and turned around.

"Are you going to join me?" Yixing asked. Sehun smiled. His raven hair was parted and fell softly across his face. Sehun took his hand and led him to VIP. Boxian kept his eyes on the two. His hand was wrapped tightly around the glass in his hand. The girl dancing on his lap was starting to piss him off. He pushed her to the side and sat up. Boxian sent a text to Sehun rolled his eyes. He kissed Yixing's lips and left the area. Yixing pouted and sat back. Chanyeol whispered something to Boxian and he threw his glass down before following Chanyeol to the basement. Boxian took off his gold and black blazer. He hung it up on the wall next to him. A man was tied up. Boxian didn't ask anything and punched the man in his face continuously until his hand was throbbing. He knocked the man out of his chair. Chanyeol handed a gun to Boxian.

"You come into my club selling this?" Boxian asked throwing the bag filled with KokoBop pills in small baggies with a flower logo on each.

"My boss told me," The man cried with a bloodied beaten face. Scar shook his head.

"Who is it? I want to know who makes this?" Boxian asked. The man shook his head.

"I'm not going to ask twice," Boxian said cocking his gun.

"I'm dead if I tell. I'm dead if I don't. I'm not afraid to die," The man said with a chuckled. Boxian pulled the trigger. One shot to the head had the man slumped. 

"good thing I'm not afraid to kill," He said handing the gun off. He washed his hands before putting his blazer back on.

"Get rid of it. " Boxian said going to the elevator.  The guard whispered something to him. He clenched his jaw. Yixing looked down at the three white lines that were in front of him on the table. The girl giggled and showed him how to snort. He nodded and plugged one nostril. Yixing bent down to take one line but felt a tight grip on his arm. He was being yanked up. The guys and girls in the area were kicked out. Boxian started pulling Yixing to the back exit. He shoved him into his chocolate Bentley. Boxian snatched the keys from a guard. He got in and slammed the door. Boxian pulled out of the parking lot. Yixing bit his bottom lip. Boxian's jaw was clenched and he was gripping the steering wheel. Yixing leaned over and started to undo his pants. Boxian pulled his hair. Yixing's soft eyes met his so he let go. Yixing proceeded with his actions until Boxian's cock was at the back of his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head in the lap of the redhead. Boxian let out a sigh. Yixing started to choke. He came up but was pushed back down. Yixing gripped onto his thighs as he pleasured Boxian the whole drive home. He pulled in the parking lot and let Yixing drink every drop of cum spilling out. When Yixing was done, he pulled the cock out and gave it small licks.

"Fuck," Boxian moaned. Yixing sat up. That was the first word he heard from him all night. He watched the older man fix his clothes. They exited the car. Yixing wasn't sure how they got to the apartment until he was being laid on the bed by Siwon. He could see Boxian and the other talking. Boxian closed the door. 15 mins, 20 mins, 30 mins. Yixing chuckled before throwing his hand over his face. He was embarrassed. The redhead walked back into the room. Yixing started to get out of the bed.

"What are you doing? You're drunk and high on who knows what,"

"Like you fucking care,"

"You think I would've stopped you if I didn't care. You babysit my children. I don't want it near them,"

"Right. It's for them. I'm fine. I'm sober," Yixing said stumbling to the door. Baekhyun grabbed his wrist but let go.

"Get back in the bed."

"I-"

"Now!" Boxian's voice was scary so Yixing climbed back in bed.

"Why are you treating me like this. You haven't spoken to me in weeks. You won't look at me. You won't touch me. What did I do? I should be upset with you!" Yixing shouted. Suddenly, Boxian was in his face.

"Please just touch me. Please," Yixing cried. Boxian closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. Yixing held onto him as he laid back. The kiss started off slow but with Boxian in control, it soon became rushed. Yixing was easily dominated. he began to whimper into the kiss. Boxian spreads his legs with his own. Yixing let his hungry mouth claim any part of him he wanted. He gasped as Boxian bit down hard on the skin above his collarbone. He arched his back. Yixing's cock was straining against his tight jeans. It was becoming too painful. He pulled Boxian back into a sloppy heated kiss. He wanted-no he needed Boxian inside him. He needed Boxian to claim him right here and right now. He wanted Boxian to hurt him. Boxian forced Yixing's hands down above his head and continued to abuse his neck. 

"Ahh," Yixing cried as he bit down harder than before. His body started to shake under the man above him. There was a knock at the door. Boxian stopped his attack. Yixing was still experiencing small waves of pleasure as the other went to the door. Boxian never returned. Yixing woke up with a throbbing head. He looked in the mirror. His neck was covered in marks. Yixing sighed as the memories came back. Most of the guys were up and talking when Yixing walked out. All eyes went to his neck. Boxian didn't look up from his phone. Sehun looked at Boxian and back at Yixing. Boxian glared at Sehun before going back to his phone. Yixing left. Once again, Boxian has made him feel confused.


	3. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions on vomit and blood

Boxian helped Yixing back up.

"I don't want to do it anymore," Yixing said crossing his arms. Boxian started laughing.

"Then let's ride one more time and then we can go inside." He said. They got back on the ski lift. Yixing cuddled next to Boxian as the older man started to text. Yixing kissed his soft cheek. Boxian didn't look scary at all. His face had such soft features. Who would even think that such a puppy face man could be a ruthless leader? Boxian turned to him and smiled. Yixing's heart did a thing he couldn't control. Boxian lifted his chin.

"You want a kiss baby?" Boxian asked running his thumb over his lip. Yixing nodded and Boxian pulled him in. Yixing had to control himself. He wanted to grind on Boxian. Their tongues twisted together. The kiss was causing Yixing to get hot. The cold around him soon disappeared. Boxian chuckled and pulled away. He kissed his cheek and sat back. When they got back Daeil was snowboarding on the kiddie slope. 

"Dad watch this! Chanyeol taught me how to do your move," Daeil shouted. Boxian watched him disappear up the slope and come back down on his board with a small spin. The guys clap. Boxian picks up Daeil and spins him around.

"That was really good,"

"I'm better than you," He said. Boxian placed him back down. Yixing watched the father and son play around in the snow. Daeil threw a snowball at Yixing and started laughing. Yixing wiped his face.

"I'm hungry now," Daeil said as Boxian picked him up. 

"Yeah we can eat," Boxian replied. After a nice hot shower, Yixing started making dinner. Boxian was in the living room drying Daeil's hair. His hands clung to Boxian's shoulders. Daeil started to blow raspberries. His father started laughing and joined him. Yixing stood to the side watching them. Daeil's eyes lit up and he quickly ran to Yixing. 

"Dinner is almost done," Yixing said rubbing his cheeks. Daeil nodded and grabbed his green triceratops and sat on the couch. He started watching the Grinch. Boxian placed his hands on Yixing's hips as the younger male was mixing the pot. He placed soft butterfly kisses on his neck. Yixing chuckled and turned around.

"God, I could bend you over this counter," Boxian said squeezing his ass. Yixing pushed him lightly and went back to making dinner. Chanyeol joined them. Daeil hasn't been picky with his food once Yixing made a diet for him. Irene kissed his cheeks as he cleaned his plate.

"All done!" He said clapping. Everyone at the table clapped. Daeil hopped down and took off to the living room. Boxian's hand had been squeezing Yixing's thigh under the table all night. It was taking everything in him not to bend over and suck the life out of Boxian. Irene took Daeil for the night. Yixing was cleaning the kitchen when Boxian started to pull him to the bedroom. Yixing laid down on the bed as Boxian started kissing on him. He sat up and let Boxian pull his shirt off and toss it. Yixing pulled off Boxians and admired his body once again. Something shiny caught Yixing's attention. 

"Your nipple is pierced?" Yixing said sitting up and running a finger over it.

"Yeah. Irene's doing. I don't wear it all the time," Boxian said as Yixing's mouth clamped over it. The tip of Yixing's tongue started playing with the ring. Yixing sat up further so that they could kiss but Boxian pulled his hair back causing the male to fall back onto the bed. Boxian chuckled. Yixing laid there waiting for Boxian to touch him. When he finally did, Yixing's body turned into fire. Boxian started kissing and biting him from his lips down to his hips. Yixing panted under Boxian. He was being palmed through his sweatpants.

"Please touch me," Yixing cried. Boxian sat up and smiled. he wrapped a hand around Yixing's throat. Yixing opened his mouth gasping for any source of air. Boxian started to pull down his pants and boxers.

"What do you say?" Boxian asked. 

"Please," He cried.

"Who?"

"Bo-" Yixing was cut off by his hand tightening around his throat.

"Think first, dimples," Boxian whispered into his ear. Yixing was naked, turned on, and sobbing.

"Daddy,"

"Now ask,"

"Please touch me, daddy," Yixing begged. Boxian released his neck. Yixing's lungs expanded as he brought in fresh oxygen.

"I want to see you get off alone," Boxian said sitting back. Yixing sat up. Boxian got up and went to his dresser. Yixing was pouting until Boxian came back with lube and a red dildo. He opened the new package and threw it on the bed. 

"Start," Boxian said standing there. Yixing nodded his head. He opened the lube and spread his legs. Yixing coated his fingers and went two fingers in. It didn't take him long to get himself worked up. Boxian's eyes remained on the hairless pink hole full of now three fingers. Yixing started to moan his name.

"Use what I brought you," Boxian commanded. Yixing pulled his fingers out and his clenched. He grabbed the red dildo and proceeded to insert it into himself. Yixing moaned as it went deeper. Boxian climbed onto the bed and placed his hands on Yixing's knees. Yixing started snapping his wrist.

"Daddy," He called. Boxian leaned down and kissed his sweaty face.

"Does that feel good baby?" Boxian whispered.

"Yes, fuck me," 

"Put it all the way in baby. I want you filled up." Boxian said sitting back up to watch Yixing push the object in until it disappeared into him. His body shook. Boxian leaned back and focused on Yixing's movements.

"Ahh. Oh my god," Yixing cried. He could feel himself reaching his climax. Tears streamed down the corners of his eyes. Yixing opened his eyes to watch Boxian watching him and he came. White streams shot on his belly. Boxian smiled. Yixing's chest was heaving up and down. He felt exhausted and was trying to come down from the high. His high from his favorite devil. Boxian left the room and when he came back he told Yixing to meet him in the hot tub. Yixing just was hoping Boxian would fuck him but he guess that wasn't the plan. They sat in the tub across from each other. Boxian motioned for him to come over. Yixing straddled his lap. Boxian's cock laid hard against his stomach so Yixing started to jerk him off. They held intense eye contact the whole time. Yixing wanted to hear Boxian moan. Boxian never moaned to Yixing's satisfaction level. Yixing took the upper hand and started to mark Boxian's neck. Boxian's hands stayed on Yixing's ass. He started to spread them apart and inserted a finger. 

"Two," Yixing said. Boxian chuckled and placed another finger in. Yixing started to ride Boxian's fingers and jerk him off.

"Moan," Yixing said kissing his neck. Boxian smirked and slipped another finger in.

"More," Yixing said throwing his head back.

"Four? Have you been fisted before, baby?" Boxian asked slipping his pinky in. Yixing buckled forward.

"Too much?" Boxian said kissing the side of Yixing's neck. Yixing was too far gone to remember where he was. All he could think about was Boxian's fingers up his tight ass. Yixing choked when he felt his thumb rub his now full hole. Boxian kissed his ear and Yixing's hands stopped moving once he felt a thumb inching in. Yixing came.

"Oh my God!" Yixing screamed. Boxian came and released his fingers. He continued to kiss Yixing's neck. Yixing was shaking on top of him. boxian started rubbing his back. He could hear Yixing's sniffles.

"Was that too much, Dimples?" He asked. Yixing shook his head.

"That felt-I felt so good. I was so full. I can't describe it," Yixing said sitting up. Yixing was half way sleep when Boxian kissed his forehead. Yixing sat up. Boxian handed him a strawberry shortcake. Yixing smiled and took it. Boxian started eating his own.

"When I was a child I used to love strawberries. My mom would make me strawberry shortcake all the time. I would just eat the strawberries off," Boxian said smiling. Yixing loved this. He loved looking at Boxian smile. His rectangle smile and his crescent eyes. He was everything beautiful and everything dangerous in this world. Yixing leaned forward to wipe the cream off his lips.

"You're a child," Yixing said. Boxian laughed and laid down after putting his plate on the nightstand. Yixing laid there smiling into the dark. That night he didn't have nightmares. Over the next few days, Boxian remained the same. He had Yixing move into his condo and every night they would fool around but never go as far as actual sex. It was disappointing but at least they got each other off. They were currently laying in bed lazily kissing just like they had been doing all morning. Yixing hid in his neck as Daeil crawled onto the bed.

"I want to open presents!" Daeil shouted. Yixing rolled away as the father and son started play fighting. Yixing got up and went to the living room. Irene was there pulling the gifts out. Daeil returned with his father. yixing sat on the side watching them open gifts. Daeil got up and handed one to Yixing.

"That's yours," Yixing said laughing. Daeil shook his head.

"To Xingja from Daddy," Daeil said reading the tag. Yixing rolled his eyes at Boxian. His phone started to ring so he took it out of the room. It was his mother wishing him a happy holiday. Yixing thanked her and hung up. He was on his way back when he heard Irene and Boxian talking.

"You win," Irene said holding onto his shirt. She kissed the corner of his lips.

"I guess it was easy to get Yixing wrapped around your finger," She said staring at Yixing.

"Well, what did you expect," Baekhyun said walking away. Yixing's world came crashing down once again thanks to Red. Yixing turned and started to walk to the bedroom. This was all just a joke to him. Yixing was a toy in their stupid game. Yixing started to pack his things as the tears started falling. He was humiliated. All those sweet things for what? Chanyeol came to find him.

"Hey-"

"I want the next flight back to South Korea," Yixing said.

"What-"

"Now," Yixing shouted. Chanyeol nodded and left the room. Yixing pulled his suitcases to the front door.

"Xingja! Where are you going?"

"I have to go home. I'm sorry," Yixing said. Boxian didn't once look up from his phone. That hurt Yixing even more. He cried in the car. He cried at the airport. He cried on the plane. He cried in his bed, home alone. Kyungsoo had to visit family and Nini was working a double. When Yixing finally came out of his crying state, it was two days later. He was flipping through the channels when the door opened to Nini. She ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Hi baby," Yixing said. 

"What did that asshole do?" Nini said looking at his red eyes and the bags under them.

"It's me. I'm stupid," Yixing said laying his head on her chest. The door opened again to Kyungsoo who attacked Yixing.

"I will murder him!" Kyungsoo said.

"No. I shouldn't have got involved with him. It's over. I don't think I will babysit anymore either." Yixing said.

"Good. Stay away from him," Nini said. There was a knock at the door. They all looked at each other. Nini went to answer it. The guys continued talking.

"That's a rule you know! Never sell at your house. So why the fuck are these guys asking?" Nini said sitting down.

"Selling?"

"I sell here and there for a friend," She said.

"Ni-"

"Look Yixing. I don't want you to preach to me. I'm a big girl," She said getting up. Soon it was NYE. Yixing hadn't heard from Red since leaving. It's not like Red truly cared for him. His friends had to drag him to EXODUS. Yixing didn't want to be anywhere that remind him of Red. He wanted to get wasted and forget Red. That was his plan walking in and heading to the bar. Nini took shots and disappeared with her new group of friends. Sehun joined Yixing and Kyungsoo along with Chanyeol. Yixing was completely gone. Sehun took them back to the VIP. Yixing glared at Red. He was currently talking to one of his playthings. The liquid courage ran deep. Nini was coming up with a drink. She was headed to Red. Yixing decided to go over and give him a piece of his mind.

"You're a fucking asshole. You had no right using the game. You and your wife are assholes! But you are so much more worse. I hate you! You're not even that cute. You never once fucked me is it because your dick game sucks? fuck you!" Yixing fumbled. He turned around and downed the drink Nini was giving to Boxian. Yixin wiped his mouth and turned away. Red chuckled. Yixing started stumbling downstairs. His vision was going in and out. He was burning up. He needed air. He could hear the people counting down as he left the club. Yixing's knees gave out. He hit the ground hard. Vomit soon hit the floor after. Yixing could feel his insides on fire. He started coughing into his hand. Yixing pulled his shaking hand back. The red substance was covering it. 

"He-" Yixing tried to whisper but his throat closed. and soon he was face down unconscious and not breathing. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo went to look for him. Kyungsoo found his friend face down in blood. He started screaming. Nini came out as well. They turned him over. 

"He's not breathing,"

"What?" Kyungsoo shouted. chanyeol pulled out his phone. Sehun rushed out to find the scene. Irene and Boxian came out with the rest of their crew.

"Poison," Sehun said

"He has a shallow heartbeat," Sehun said pushing Nini away. Irene grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the wall.

"I didn't-"

"That drink was for Boxian! But Yixing took it" Irene spat smashing her face into the wall. 

"Guys! We need to get him to the ER," Sehun said picking him up. Irene threw Nini to the floor. 

"That is your bitch! You fucking handle that!" Irene spat. Jongin turned to Nini and pulled a gun out. Red grabbed his wrist.

"Not here," He said walking away. Kyungsoo couldn't focus on anything and soon he collapsed. Nini passed out from shock. Sehun sat in the back of the car with Yixing in his lap. Boxian was driving and speeding through the city. He ran every single red light he came across but the cops knew not to tail his car. Chanyeol was right behind them with an unconscious Kyungsoo in his back seat. Things were already in motion. Tonight someone tried to take Boxian out. But that wasn't what had Boxian on the edge. He was seeing red but he knew he had to keep it together for the sake of everyone around him.


	4. Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

Yixing lightly poked at Boxian's cheek until the man sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Yixing smiled at his bed head and his sleepy eyes. Boxian pouted.

"So cute," Yixing said handing a tray to him.

"You have to eat something," Yixing said standing back up. Boxian grabbed his wrist.

"You're not going to eat with me?" He asked.

"I ate already. I'm going to clean up the kitchen," Yixing said before walking away. He put on music as he started cleaning. Boxian came to the kitchen to empty his plate.

"That was good," Boxian said.

"Thanks," Yixing said drying his hands. He started to walk away but again Boxian pulled him back. Boxian was dressed in fresh sweatpants. His hair was wet which meant he also just got out the shower.

"Talk to me," Boxian said.

"What is there to talk about. Didn't you win your bet? That's what this all was for you," Yixing said pulling away. Boxian yanked him back.

"I don't want to talk about that," Boxian replied. He started pulling Yixing into the bedroom. He pushed him on the bed and locked the door before climbing into bed with Yixing. Yixing stared at the man as if he had two heads. He sat up on his elbows.

"What are you doing?" Yixing said as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Boxian pushed his head down and proceeded to cuddle him. Every time Yixing tried to remove his arm, Boxian's grip got tighter. Finally, Yixing gave up. He turned to face Boxian. They laid there silently staring at each other. Yixing brought his hand up to touch the other. Boxian closed his eyes as Yixing's fingertips traced over his facial features. Boxian had the sweetest face. From his droopy eyes, his little button nose, to his cute pouty mouth. How could this beautiful man be one of the most dangerous men in South Korea? Boxian started to kiss his finger before taking it into his mouth. A smile danced across Yixing's face as Boxian nipped at it. He pulled it out and replaced his finger with his lips. Boxian's kisses were soft. Yixing placed his hands on his chest and moved closer. Boxian's hand ventured south. He pulled Yixing's right thigh across his hip and his hand found it's home on Yixing's soft ass. Yixing let out a whimper as Boxian began to knead his ass. Boxian's hand started to pull Yixing's sweats down.

"Take these off," He whispered into the kiss. Yixing pulled away and took them off along with his boxers. He got back in his position as Boxian started the kiss again. It didn't take long for Yixing to grind and whine against the older male. Boxian chuckled and pulled back as Yixing started fumbling with his sweatpants. Boxian placed two fingers into Yixing's mouth. He watched the younger male suck and lick them until they were coated. He smacked Yixing's ass hard and Yixing let go. Boxian chuckled as he started to kiss along his neck. Boxian spreads Yixing's cheeks and used his pointer finger to trace the rim. Yixing sighed into the kiss as Boxian pushed to fingers inside of him. 

"I want more," Yixing complained. Boxian pulled back from the kiss.

"Get some lube." He said. Yixing quickly hopped up and found the lube. He returned to the bed and Boxian laid him down. Yixing closed his eyes waiting to feel him enter but when he didn't he opened them to glare at Boxian.

"I'm going to fist you," Boxian said. Yixing's hole clenched and he nodded. He watched Boxian spread his legs further apart. Yixing started to think about the incident in the hot tube. His legs shook. Boxian kissed his knee. Yixing felt the pressure of the first three wet fingers enter him. Boxian continued to kiss his knee as he pushed and pulled his fingers in Yixing. Yixing held onto the sheets. He started jerking himself off as Boxian slipped his pinky finger in as well. The room was becoming too hot to breathe. Yixing was losing it. He tensed up when he felt Boxian's thumb at his rim.

"Relax baby." He said. Yixing was finding it very hard to breathe or even move. 

"Ahh." Yixing choked and pulled at the sheets. It was in. The whole thing. Yixing felt so dizzy and full. Boxian moved his fist and Yixing came hard. When he pulled out, Yixing's body shook with so much force.

"Yixing," Boxian said laughing. Yixing laid there not moving. Boxian rolled his eyes and went to wash up. He came back to find Yixing still laying there so he wiped him down and pulled his boxers back on before climbing into bed again. He pulled Yixing close to his body and started playing with his hand.

"Tell me about Boxian," Yixing whispered.

"My real name is Baekhyun," He said. Yixing looked up with a smile.

"I'm an only child. My mother worked as a maid for my father. He got her pregnant and kept us hidden for a while. My mother was my best friend. She was the sweetest woman on earth. I used to say that she came from strawberries. She used to take me to the strawberry patch and I would joke about it being her home. When I was 12, she died. Because of my father's careless mistake, it cost my mother her life." Boxian said. Yixing wanted to ask what happened but decided to not push it.

"When I turned 13, I killed the man that killed my mother. It was my uncle. I looked up to him more than my own father. It's taken everything in me not to kill my father. My mother taught me that family is the most important thing on this earth. We should cherish it. She wasn't built for the lifestyle of my father and in the end, it was proven,"

"I'm so sorry," Yixing said.

"There's no need to be. I have a family. My gang, my sons, and the people of this city that look up to me, they're all my family. I love every single one of them. I have no intentions of bringing in Daeil or Yoosung into this lifestyle but I can't quit without a foundation." Boxian said. Yixing kissed his soft cheek. This man was more than meets the eye.

"I hate my father He's been hard on me since I was a child. I was supposed to become another heart surgeon so you can only imagine the disappoint when I said I wanted to be a pediatrician. I'm not as close with my mother because of my father. In ways, I guess it's my fault for taking my anger out on her as well. I know she loves me but she was just as hard as my father in pushing this perfect lifestyle on me."

"What is the perfect life for Zhang Yixing?" Boxian asked. Yixing sat up and smiled.

"Composing music. I want to be a producer. I love writing music. It takes me to a happy place. I enjoy playing the piano. The feeling of the cool keys under my fingertips is indescribable. I get lost in the music and create a whole new world within that moment. And it helped a lot dealing with depression and anxiety. It helps me sleep better so nightmares won't come,"

"Nightmares?"

"Uh, It's not something I want to talk about yet," Yixing said laying back down. Boxian pulled him close.

"I was kidnapped for over a year. I don't want to talk about the details," Yixing said hiding in Boxian's side. Boxian wrapped his arms around Yixing and kissed his head. The first night Boxian had watched Yixing fall asleep, he noticed the way he shook in his sleep. It made sense that Yixing had a hard time sleeping at night.

"I can't be the guy you're looking for. We will never be a perfect couple. I have too many people to look after. I can't afford to mess up because of-"

"Me," Yixing whispered.

"Don't say it like that. Like your a problem"

"Then what do you call it?" Yixing said moving away." Boxian rubbed his eyes.

"I see the way you look at me. I am a monster. I kill I destroy and I corrupt everything I touch. I can't give you the happiness you want. You don't want this lifestyle and I won't force you into it,"

"I'm already in it if I work for you," Yixing replied. Boxian rolled his eyes.

"Yixing, I'm not going to bring you down with me." He said getting out the bed.

"But Irene-"

"Grew up with me. She knows everything about this life. I'm protecting you,"

"I don't want you to protect me,"

"No. the answer is no," Boxian said leaving Yixing in the room to sulk like a child. He started texting. When Boxian returned he was getting ready to leave. Yixing ignored him until Boxian grabbed his hair and kissed his lips roughly. yixing frowned and watched him leave. Later Sehun came and cuddled him until he fell asleep. After that night, Boxian stopped coming to his apartment. Yixing stopped sleeping. He found himself studying and working just so sleep never came. Sehun would come at night and Yixing would fake fall asleep until he left. The nightmares were stating again and Yixing would rather stay awake then see the face of his personal monster. 


	5. His Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// gun play

Yixing started packing somethings to take with him until he could come back for the rest. Suddenly the bedroom door open. Boxian slammed the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I came to get some things. I'll be out of your life as you wanted."

"Unpack," Boxian said making his way over.

"No!" Yixing said putting his clothes into the bag. Boxian snatched the bag off of the bed.

"Give it back! You're the one who said I could leave," Yixing shouted pulled the bag. Boxian shoved him on the bed.

"Stay on the bed,"

"No. You just fuck off. You're not going to bully me." Yixing said standing up. Boxian threw his bag across the room.

"What don't you fucking get? I brought you into my fucking home! I give you anything you want. I protect you and you can't see anything?" Boxian shouted.

"Why can't you just say it! Your actions do not match your words! And it just confuses me. And then you tell me you won't feel the same. What am I supposed to do? How can you ask me to live like this? It hurts. I just want to be loved."

"If my actions aren't good enough for you then there's nothing here for us," Boxian said.

"That's it?"

"What do you want me to say, Yixing. You made your choice. You are right. You deserved to be loved,"

"But not by you?" Yixing said standing face to face with Boxian.

"No," Boxian said. Yixing nodded and grabbed his bags and left the room before his tears started. Boxian turned and punched the nearest wall. He held onto it with both hands as his chest started to heave up and down. Boxian could hear his phone going off in the background. He ignored it and continued to tear the room apart. Yixing sat in the back of the car trying not to cry. Jongdae sent a few texts to him before climbing in the back and hugging his friend. When they arrived at his apartment, Jongdae showed Yixing to his new room. Yixing was exhausted and climbed into bed. He put on his playlist and cried until he was sleeping. Yixing's phone started to vibrate waking him out of his sleep. He had 45 missed calls from Boxian and 104 texts. Yixing sat up and started replying. Boxian was begging him to come home. Yixing left his room and the apartment. He got into an uber and rode it all the way back into the city. His leg nervously shook the whole time. Yixing opened the door. Boxian was sleeping on the couch. Yixing bent down and kissed his forehead. Boxian sat up. 

"Why can't you just see?" He asked.

"I want you here with me. Don't you want to be here with me?"

"I do but-"

"Then stay"

"Okay but let's go to bed," Yixing said pulling Boxian up. They went to the bedroom and Yixing was shocked at the mess. Boxian explained that he let his anger out. Yixing told him they could clean it in the morning. Yixing fell into the swing of things again. During the day, he was busy with school and during the night he was helping out EXO. Boxian pulled his hair back and kissed his lips roughly before leaving the apartment. Yixing sighed and looked back down at his notes. Jongdae rolled his eyes.

"What does he even do for a living?"

"He owns a company," Yixing said flipping his notes.

"Hmm. I'm sad you moved back in with him. He hasn't even made it official. You haven't had sex? What is the use? Oh! Is he like a sugar daddy?" Jongdae asked. Yixing laughed and shook his head.

"I'm taking your advice and taking it slow. It's only been two weeks," Yixing replied.

"You want to know my secret with Min?" Jongdae asked. Yixing nodded.

"I submit. When you submit, you get anything you want. They become putty in your hands. My Minnie might seem like he is in charge but I make the rules. I run the gang. Let them use you and when they fall into your hand you'll be the one in control." Jongdae said. Yixing's eyes were glued to his. He was drinking in everything Jongdae was saying. His words came out so smooth. Everything he said made sense. Boxian came home later that night with a few bruises. Yixing started to clean his wounds. Boxian lifted his chin up and rubbed his bottom lip.

"What's on your mind, dimples?" He asked. Yixing shook his head and turned away but Boxian pulled his head back.

"Are you lying to me?"

"I-Why won't you have sex with me? You won't even let me suck you off anymore,"

"Hmm," Boxian said standing up and slipping his shirt on. Yixing sat there on his knees as Boxian started to reload his gun. They were in Boxian's private office. Yixing started playing with his fingers.

"I want you to use me," Yixing whispered. 

"I don't mean just sex. I mean-" Yixing stopped talking at the click of Boxian's gun. He looked up to see Boxian pointing a gun at him. Yixing swallowed his words as Boxian placed the gun on his lips.

"Open," He said. Yixing opened his mouth.

"You trust me?" Boxian whispered. Yixing nodded as Boxian pressed the gun down on his tongue. Yixing's heart was beating out of control. He looked up at the raven-haired man standing in front of him. His dark eyes were void of all emotions. It sent shivers down Yixing's spine. Boxian pushed the gun further into his mouth until he was choking on the barrel. Drool fell out of Yixing's mouth. This was terrifying but oddly Yixing was catching a high. Boxian pulled the trigger. Yixing didn't flinch. He pulled the gun of his mouth. Yixing put his head down. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He didn't think Boxian would really pull the trigger. Boxian bent down and lifted Yixing's chin with the gun.

"You're trying to play a dangerous game with me. I don't like games, Yixing. You won't like the ending," Boxian said staring into Yixing's watery eyes. Boxian stood up and opened the gun. He opened Yixing's hand and emptied the 6 bullets into his hand.

"Pick one and write your name on it when you're ready to play with daddy," Boxian said before leaving. Yixing dropped the bullets and started sobbing. He was shaking uncontrollably. When he finally calmed down, he laid in bed until the sun came up. Boxian left for the night and didn't return. He had affairs outside the country. Yixing was going to be on his own until then. Apart of him was happy because then he didn't have to face Boxian. The other part craved Boxian more than ever. Yixing would wake up fully hard. He couldn't stop the dreams. Most nights he quickly relieved himself spread out on the bed imagining Boxian pounding into him and other nights he pictured them making love. In the end, Yixing would always lay there a crying covered in lube, sweat, and cum mess because he still felt empty. And nothing could compare to his Red. No one could compare to HIS RED.


	6. The Color That Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Gunplay, Spanking, Violence, Character Death, Blood

Yixing waited outside the room. Scar glared at him and he rolled his eyes. Yixing was tired being pushed around. He opened the door and walked in. All heads around the table turned to him. Jongin stood up but Boxian motioned for him to sit. Everyone's eyes were on Yixing.

"What?" Boxian asked leaning back in his chair.

"I wanted to speak to you in private,"

"Anything you want to say to me you can say to my family," Boxian replied. Yixing felt small suddenly. Some of these guys he's never even met before but he wasn't about to chicken out.

"I said fuck you and I'm not going to let you bully me. That includes the rest of you," Yixing stated. His voice cracked at the end. He was terrified. 

"Come here and say it to my face," Boxian said standing up.`Yixing slowly made his way to the head of the table. Now that he was looking Boxian right in his eyes he realized that he messed up. Boxian snatched Yixing's neck and slammed him back on the table. Yixing grabbed his arms as he started shaking under him. Boxian bent down so that his lips were touching Yixing's ear.

"You want me to show you humiliation? Storming into my meeting being a little brat while daddy is working? Did you think that would fly?" Boxian whispered. He let go of Yixing and stood up. 

"Pull your pants down and turn around and hold the table," Boxian said pulling off the belt around his waist that held his blazer together. Yixing was still laying on the table. Boxian whipped the belt down on the table causing Yixing to jump.

"Now!" Yixing stood up and dropped his pants. Boxian threw his belt down. The grey blazer was open and showing Boxian's nice abs. Yixing turned around facing everyone. Kris was staring at him. This was humiliating. Yixing held on the table and closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes. I want you to stare at everyone. I'm going to spank you as many times as I see fit. until you learn your lesson," Boxian said. Yixing braced himself as the first smack came landing down. He gripped the table tighter as another smack came down. Yixing was thankful for his underwear because it didn't hurt that bad but that went out the window when Boxian yanked them down and now delivered several hard smacks to his bare ass. Yixing's arms gave out and he landed hard on the table. His bottom lip was tight under his teeth. Yixing wanted to conceal his sounds. He didn't want to give Boxian the satisfaction. Another hard smack and Yixing moaned. His dick was trapped under him against the table. Smack. Smack.Smack.Smack.

"Boxian," Kris said. Everyone turned to him. Yixing's ass was on fire but it felt so good. everything felt so damn good.

"You have something to say,"

"I think he gets it," Kris said. Chanyeol put his phone away. Boxian flexed his hand and leaned forward. His erection was pressed against Yixing's sore red bottom.

"You get it?" Boxian whispered.

"Yes," Yixing replied.

"Yes, what?" Boxian asked sliding a thin finger between his crack. Yixing shivered.

"Yes, daddy," He replied. Boxian chuckled and got up. He pulled Yixing's boxers and pants back up before sitting down. Yixing was cumming in his pants.

"Why are your pants wet? Did you just cum?" Some guy shouted. Yixing covered his face.

"Get out. Everyone!" Boxian shouted. Everyone scrambled to their feet and rushed out. When the door closed, Boxian pushed Yixing down to his knees. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. Yixing's mouth started to water as Boxian pulled out his prize. He leaned forward ready to devour the pretty pink cock in front of him. Boxian held his head.

"You think you deserve this? You deserve to suck me?"

"Please," Yixing whined. He rubbed his thighs together. The front of his pants was still soaked. He didn't care about his sore bottom anymore. He wanted a sore throat to go along with it.

"Go ahead," Boxian commanded. Without hesitation, Yixing wrapped his mouth around the head of his dick. Boxian watched Yixing's head bob in his lap.  He picked up the gun on the table. Yixing licked the base all the way back up. His tongue flickered around his head and he earned a groan from Boxian. Yixing smiled. He felt the gun pressed to his head.

"That's three times you have disobeyed me. So I put three bullets into this gun." Boxian explained. Yixing stopped.

"Did I say stop sucking?" He asked. Yixing continued.

"Fuck. I missed this." He moaned grabbing a fistful of Yixing's hair. Boxian put the gun back on the table and stood up. He started fucking Yixing's mouth viciously. Yixing began to choke but Boxian didn't slow down until his hot cum was sliding down Yixing's throat. Boxian held onto the table. He pulled out and sat back down as Yixing started to kitten lick the remaining cum off his cock. Boxian stared up at the ceiling waiting for Yixing to finish. He stood up and fixed his pants.

"Go home and stay there until later," Boxian said taking his gun and walking away. Yixing sighed. He pulled himself together and left the warehouse. The nice shower helped with his red bottom. Yixing laid in bed texting and studying. When Boxian got home he climbed into bed and started kissing him. Yixing smiled and wrapped his legs and arms around Boxian. Boxian stripped them both of their clothes. Yixing placed the pillow over his face as Boxian's tongue entered him again. Yixing threw the pillow as Boxian started to eat and finger him.

"Oh, my-Boxian. I'm cumming," He cried fucking himself on Boxian's face. Yixing came hard and his body shook until he was tired. Boxian pulled his mouth away and climbed up to claim Yixing's lips. Yixing laid there still sensitive as Boxian got himself off and came. After a shower, Boxian made Yixing pose on the bed as he took photos of him. Yixing enjoyed it. He wanted Boxian to use him for whatever he wanted. They laid in bed, legs intertwined and hands playing together. Yixing started playing in Boxian's hair and soon the man drifted to sleep. Yixing left the apartment and entered Jongdae's car. They rode quietly until they arrived at the apartment.

"We don't need to go inside," Yixing said. Jongdae smiled and knocked. The door opened to Luhan. Jongdae smiled and invited himself in. Yixing followed behind him. This was not the plan. Jongdae was being irrational.

"You need to stay away from Minseok,"

"Jongdae, I'm-" Luhan was cut off by a hard punch. The two men started to fight. Yixing quickly grabbed Jongdae off of him. That's when the gun was pulled out. Before Yixing could say a word, a shot was let out. Luhan's body dropped to the floor. Yixing quickly rushed over but it was a clean headshot.

"What did you do?" Yixing screamed. Jongdae pulled him up. Yixing threw up everything in his stomach. Jongdae grabbed him and started pulling him to the door.

"Don't say anything. I have someone to clean this up," Jongdae said. Yixing snatched away. the man at the bottom of the steps had his back turned to them but Yixing knew those skulls. He has spent nights reliving his torture. The sounds of him sharping the knives together. The smell of blood and sweat filled Yixing's senses. Everything as dark again. The screaming. All the screaming. Yixing covered his ears and took off to the apartment ignoring Jongdae. Yixing hid in a bedroom. His fingers were shaking as he texted Baekhyun then Yifan. He could hear the front door open.

"My pet. I've been looking for you for years. Come here little sheep. We have so much catching up to do," The deep voice filled Yixing's ears. His body shook under the bed. The bedroom door opened. Yixing covered his mouth as he watched the feet walk through the room. 

"What did I teach you about fear?" The man asked. 

"I am fear." The man yelled throwing the bed. Yixing scrambled to the door but he was dragged back by his ankle. The large man smalled Yixing onto the ground hard. It knocked the wind out of his chest. A rough hand was wrapped around his neck. Yixing grabbed at his wrist.

"I am fear! I am fear." The man shouted before slamming Yixing into the ground again and again. Yixing lost conciseness for a second. He was thrown into the wall and his body slumped to the ground. The man bent and grabbed Yixing's wrist and bent it back. Yixing screamed out for the first time.

"I'm going to break these fingers just like old times." He said with a wide grin. His teeth were covered in black. His bald head displayed tattooed fingers. Yixing could feel the blood leaking down his head. His vision started to blur. Suddenly the man in front of him slumped. Yixing watched a figure hit the man in his head over and over until his body stopped moving. Yixing was picked up and drug out of the apartment. Yixing's ears were ringing he couldn't pick up on anything until he was laid down in the back of a car.

"Yixing," a voice finally got through. Yixing sat up screaming and scratching the closest person. Boxian pinned Yixing down.

"It's me!" Baekhyun shouted.

"He's going to come," Yixing cried. Boxian let him cry until he stopped. He arrived at a warehouse. Boxian held Yixing's wrist and pulled him inside. Minseok and Jongdae were there. Yixing was looking at the ground.

"This has caused a messy turn of events. You knew how much Luhan meant to me and you let your dog kill him.

"I did-" Yixing was cut off by a hard smack. Yixing held his cheek and looked at Boxian in shock.

"You want a life for a life. Take it," Boxian said. Jongin shoved Kyungsoo into the area.

"No," Yixing said trying to run to him but Jongin punched Yixing in his gut. He grabbed his hair and slammed him face first into the dirt. He kept his knee in his already bruised back. Yixing started sobbing. Boxian cocked his gun. Kyungsoo stood in the middle of both gangs shaking.

"Soo, I'm so sorry. Please. Don't hurt him," Yixing cried. Jongin dug his face deeper into the dirt.

"I don't want to die," Kyungsoo cried. Chanyeol balled his fists, Boxian caught a glimpse. Minseok pointed to his watch. Yixing was struggling under Jongin. Jongin grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the ground. Yixing passed out. boxian looked at Jongin who stood up. Boxian pulled the trigger. Minseok smiled as a body hit the ground. Shots rang out. Boxian sat at his desk with his face clothes, and hair soaked in blood. He continued to stare at the door in front of him.

"Boss, you should get out of those clothes. I ran a shower for you," Minji said. Boxian waved her off. He stripped out of the wet sticky clothes. The water around him turned a deep red. From this point on his life would become a living Hell. Boxian leaned on the wall and the tears mix in with the water. He chuckled. Red became a color that would stay with him forever. Once he was cleaned up, Boxian went to the basement. Jongin was sitting outside the room. Boxian looked through the window. Shackled in the chair in the middle of the room was the man who deemed him Red. 


	7. Red and Dimples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Not to be a Xingmi but the chapter was 1007 words hehe happy late birthday KING!

Yixing sat back and smiled. Irene was a really nice person. He hoped that she and the boys could come home soon. Yixing left the office and went to find his mother. She was in the VIP Wing. Yixing stood to the side and waited.

"Yixing," A woman shouted. Yixing gave her a small wave. He had never seen her in his life. She jumped into his arms.

"Look how handsome you are," She said squeezing him. Yixing chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Yixing asked.

"It's me Joy," She said laughing. Yixing shook his head. He didn't know this woman.

"Oh wow. This is awkward I guess."

"Joy," A man called. She turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Mr.Yang, you shouldn't be out of bed," Mrs.Zhang said helping him back to his room. Yixing stared down at the woman in front of him. He had no clue who she was but she was sure they met before. 

"I have to go but here lets exchange numbers," She said grabbing his phone. She quickly put her number and then called herself. She handed the phone back and skipped away. Yixing scratched his neck as his mother came out of the room.

"How do you know her?" She asked. Yixing shrugged. 

"She's from China. Her father is a very important official so he needed the best. I was called in for the surgery and it went well." Mrs.Zhang said leaning on the counter.

"It's late sweetheart why don't you head home. I'm sure Jongin is ready to go," She said. Yixing nodded and texted Jongin that he was ready to go. at the same time, he got a text from Boxian. Yixing texted him back. It was time to listen to the advice from his therapist. During the ride home, Yixing couldn't think straight. He was getting nervous the closer they got to the house. In the shower, he kept rehearsing things he wanted to say. Yixing quickly got dressed and made his way upstairs to Boxian's room. Two guards were standing outside. Yixing froze. Scar nodded his head and the door was opened. Yixing closed it behind him. The room smelled just like Boxian. His soft vanilla honey scent mixed with shampoo. Boxian was already in bed. His left arm draped over his face. Yixing sighed and crawled into the bed. He laid down next to him silently. Boxian turned to face him.

"Talk,"

"I guess I've said sorry 100 times and I know none of them could make the situation better for you. But I am sorry. I don't know what I'm doing here. I want to be important to you. I want to help you. I was looking at everything wrong between us. I know that you care about me and I put you in a difficult situation because I was careless. I was looking for a verbal acceptance and I now understand that you accepted me already." Yixing said. Boxian linked their fingers together before bringing them to his soft pink lips. Yixing sighed and moved closer. Boxian's hand rested on his hip.

"I messed up too. I knew how vulnerable you were. And the selfish part of me couldn't let you go. I thought if I didn't say it then it wouldn't bound me to you in any way. I thought that if I didn't say it when you decided to leave or if you-if you died it wouldn't hurt. But when you got poisoned I wanted to kill Nini and everyone involved. All I saw was red. That's when I knew how dangerous things had gotten for us. I told you that we would never work. I'm not the guy for you yet I kept you here with me. I am the foolish one thinking I could make it work this way. It won't work. So you should go-"

"I don't want to," Yixing said cutting him off.

"Yixing-"

"Please, I can be good for you," Yixing said. Boxian sighed. He squeezed Yixing's hip. Yixing reached up and pulled his head down so that they could kiss. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Yixing continued to whisper how much he wanted this with Boxian. Boxian broke the kiss.

"I can't. I've had time to think and there is nothing here."

"But-"

"But nothing. It was a good time for us to mess around but things are getting serious. Things can't go back to how they were-"

"I'll learn to be better. I want to be with you. I want to help you. I want this with you. I don't want to run away. I created this mess so let me help clean it up. Don't push me away. I'm already involved." Yixing said. Boxian kissed his forehead and pulled him close.

"There's no turning back,"

"I know," Yixing said closing his eyes. He knew very well that it was either stay or die. He didn't have any other option. Yixing felt safe with Boxian. He didn't have to worry about the nightmares with Boxian. He could sleep peacefully knowing that Boxian cared for him. Even if he didn't love him, Yixing was happy with just being cared about. Yixing thought about everything Boxian had done for him. And finally, the pieces started to fall together. Yixing was Yixing. He wasn't Irene, Chanyeol, Scar, or Jongin. He was Yixing and Boxian cared about him just like the rest. He didn't need to compare himself to anyone. He didn't need to compare them to anyone. It was Yixing and Baekhyun. Dimples and Red. And Yixing didn't want it any other way. When he woke up, Boxian was still in bed with him. Yixing ran his fingers across his shoulder and collarbone. Boxian's eyes flickered open. Yixing smiled and kissed his lips. Boxian bit on his bottom lip. Yixing moaned.

"Dimples and Red," He said playing in Boxian's black hair while Boxian attacked his neck. Boxian bit down on his neck.

"Ahh," Yixing cried scratching Boxian. He chuckled and pulled back.

"Red and Dimples,"


	8. Byun Baekhyun's Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

Yixing stumbled drunkenly to the bathroom with the pink haired guy. He giggled as the man spun him around. Yixing felt a hand grab him and yank him back with so much force that he fell back. Before he could even speak up, a flash of red was shoving the other into the bathroom. Yixing quickly got to his feet and started banging on the door. Boxian locked the door and turned around and kicked the man in his chest. he fell into the stall where Boxian grabbed him and punched him in the face. Yixing's screams fell on deaf ears as the music silenced him. The man screamed as his shoulder was dislocated. Boxian shoved him into the wall. He put the gun to his temple.

"Touch him again and I will blow your fucking head off," Boxian spat. The man nodded his head quickly. Boxian shoved him to the door.

"Unlock it!" He shouted slamming his face into the door. The guy quickly unlocked the door with his free arm. Yixing opened the door only to have the man shoved out with Boxian behind him. Yixing grabbed Boxian.

"Stop it!" He cried pulling him. Boxian pushed Yixing off and let go of the man.

"What is wrong with you? I can't! Why would you do that to him?" Yixing screamed. Boxian grabbed his wrist and started pulling him to the back exit.

"Get off of me!" Yixing shouted pulling away from Boxian. Once outside, Boxian slammed Yixing into the car's hood.

"You know I care about. I told you from the beginning my relationship with Irene. And you still choose to embarrass me constantly! I have been fucking patient with you but it's wearing thin."

"Get off of me! You have been patient with me? Me? In what ways? I'm the dumb one waiting for you to treat me like a human being. I have sat through your hot and cold treatment for the last several months. So don't tell me -" Yixing was startled when Boxian slammed both hands on the car.

"Get in the fucking car," He said through clenched teeth. Yixing nodded his head. This might have been the fastest he ever sobered up. It was most likely due to fear. Boxian was quiet the whole ride and Yixing didn't want to say anything. Boxian pulled Yixing upstairs to the bedroom. Once the door was closed, Boxian kissed him roughly. Yixing held onto his shoulders as he stumbled back until his legs hit the bed. Boxian pushed him down and started to underdress him. Yixing pulled his head back down to connect their lips. He didn't care about anything else in this world. Yixing felt Boxian's hands intertwine with his. He came back to his senses and pushed Boxian off.

"I can't. I can't do this with you. You keep hurting me. I can't read you. I love you so much. Why can't you understand? Why can't you love me back? We make up and we have special moments and then you go and sleep with her. Why can't I mean anything to you?" Yixing cried. Boxian stared into his watery eyes before kissing his neck as the other male sobbed. Yixing laid back down and let Boxian kiss, bite, and suck all over his neck. Suddenly, he stopped. Yixing felt Boxian's body shake above him and then he heard the sniffles. Yixing quickly wrapped his arms around Boxian. around Baekhyun. This was Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun," Yixing whispered.

"Don't" He replied. Yixing laid there letting him cry until he was finished. Boxian rolled off of him.

"You can talk to me," Yixing said running his fingers through Boxian's deep red hair. This man was such a beautiful nightmare. Yixing kissed his cheek.

"My mom died a day before my 13th birthday. A few hours before it. She trusted my uncle more than her husband. They were in love. I knew about the affair but I loved my uncle. He was the father I wanted. In this life, you can't trust anyone. The people closest to you make very well stab you in the back one day. My uncle was working for another gang. As you know my mother was thrown into this life. She wasn't street smart. She was just a girl who fell in love with evil. My mother confided in my uncle about my father and his dirty activities. She knew things from being so close to my father. They were a pair. My uncle ran back telling the information and when it came down to it he was ordered to take her out. At 11:30 on May 5th I watched him shoot her. At 12:01 am, I loaded my father's gun and shot him until there were no more bullets. My father came home and cleaned up the mess. That day my life changed. My mother didn't want me to have this life. And if I did, she wanted me to promise never to bring down someone I love with me. I made that promise a week before she died. Deep down I feel like she knew her time was coming to an end. In this life, you don't walk away, Yixing. You die. Death is the only way out of this life," Baekhyun said turning to him. Yixing sat there taking everything in that Baekhyun said.

"You remind me of my mother. You're selfless, caring, navie, and absolutely amazing. I told you that night that I would corrupt you but it's you who has corrupted me. I'm weak with you here. I can't think straight. You cloud my every thought. It's bad. It's so fucking bad. It can't be this way. I'm a leader not just for EXO. This city depends on me. The money I turn doesn't just go into my pockets it goes back into the communities. If I fail as a leader I fail everyone. I cannot be with you. I told you already but you won't let go. You are my weakness. You, Zhang Yixing are Byun Baekhyun's weakness. You're not fit for this life and I can't make you fit. Love is a dangerous emotion. I cannot trust it." Baekhyun said. He wiped the tears falling from Yixing's face. Baekhyun lifted his chin and kissed him. Yixing held onto Baekhyun as his hands slid down his body. Soon their clothes were scattered across the floor and their bodies twisted under the sheets. 

"Baekhyun," Yixing moaned as Baekhyun pushed his cock further into him. Yixing felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter. Baekhyun was so deep inside of him it was sending waves of pleasure through his body. Baekhyun smiled down at the cute faces Yixing made every time he hit his prostate.

"You're cumming already dimples, That's the 3rd time," He said chuckling. Yixing shook under him as he came. Baekhyun kissed his lips and roughly fucked into his wet hole. Once Yixing came down from is high, He pushed Baekhyun off and climbed on top. Baekhyun placed his hands on Yixing's hips and watched him ride. Yixing started moving his hips slowly. He liked to watch Baekhyun watch him. Baekhyun thrusts up and Yixing buckled over. Soon Baekhyun was bouncing Yixing up and down his cock. He was close so he pushed Yixing back down so that he could take control. Yixing clenched his walls and Baekhyun choked.

"Fuck! don't do that," Baekhyun said slapping Yixing's thighs hard. Yixing didn't listen and did it again. Baekhyun wrapped a hand around his throat and ruthlessly pounded into the younger male until he was screaming and coming again. Baekhyun finally came and Yixing's eyes rolled back as he was being filled with the cum. The kissed until both of their cocks were milked. Yixing's body was still sensitive so when Baekhyun ran his fingers up his sides he jumped. Baekhyun licked Yixing's neck and sat up. He pulled out of Yixing and watched his cum leak out of the hole. Baekhyun pushed it back in and started fingering Yixing.

"Again?" Yixing cried.

"Again and again and again," Baekhyun whispered sending shivers down Yixing's body. Baekhyun wasn't lying when he said they would do it again again, and again. Yixing was sure he passed out midway because when he woke up his body was sore and the beautiful redhead was gone. Jongin was standing at the door rolling his eyes. Yixing covered himself.

"Shower and get dressed," Jongin said. Yixing nodded. He limped to the master bathroom and quickly showered. Yixing smiled at all the red marks and purple bruises on his body. He put on some of Baekhyun's clothes. Jongin was standing by the door. He handed Yixing a plane ticket. Yixing's head felt dizzy. He took a step back. Yixing threw the ticket and ran downstairs. He spent the next 30 mins calling for Baekhyun and checking every single room. Baekhyun was gone. At the door, were suitcases. Jongin grabbed Yixing by his arm. Yixing's eyes were red from crying and his heavy breathing from running. Jongin let go. He handed Yixing the plane ticket and grabbed the bags. Yixing sat in the car with the ticket crumbled in his shaking hand. Baekhyun finally accepted him just to throw him away. Yixing wanted to stay with him. He wanted to be there for him. He wanted Baekhyun. They pulled up at the airport.

"I thought-"

"I don't know his reason. I don't care. Get out and don't contact any of us anymore. You're nothing to us. Boxian has a family. He doesn't need the likes of you bringing us down. That's his words. You are nothing to any of us but a weakness." Jongin said snatching his. Yixing wiped his tears and climbed out of the car. He took the bags and made his way inside. When Jongin got to the warehouse, everyone was present. He gave Baekhyun a head nod and took his seat. After the meeting, Jongin stayed behind. Baekhyun was going over paperwork for his company. He looked up.

"What?"

"Why did you want me to say those things? I mean I was happy about it but you just let him walk." Jongin said. Baekhyun put down his pen and leaned back in his chair.

"You always say keep the family close together. He worked for us so he was family too in a way. I know how much you love this family and community. I just don't understand your actions. We could've protected him too" Jongin said.

"Everything I love I have to let go. We're entering dark times. This family, my company, my community I love. No one will ever take that away from me in life or death. The one thing I don't have control over, the one thing that could bring all of this down....I had to let go of things that made me Baekhyun. My children and my heart." Baekhyun replied. Jongin nodded and left the room. Baekhyun opened his mother's locket and smiled down at the photo of his mom on the right side and on the left side, there was a photo of Yixing sleeping with Yoosung on his chest and Daeil in his arms. He smiled and closed it. Baekhyun got up and left the room. He went down to the basement and looked into the cage at the man and smiled.

"This is your fault and now you are going to answer to me," Boxian said with a wicked smile.


	9. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

Yixing rolled his eyes as they made their way into his apartment. Jae kissed his lips and pushed the front door open.

"Do you know how long I waited to kiss you?" He said picking Yixing up. Yixing giggled.

"Bedroom is on the left," He giggled as Jae stumbled to the bedroom. Yixing was living alone in London Bridge. Jongin had set everything up for him when he arrived. For the first few months, Yixing went around the world doing missionary work. Finally, his application was accepted at Guys hospital. He has been working as a resident for a year and a half. It was hard to start a new life without his parents, his friends, and Baekhyun. Yixing spent three months crying every night and when he couldn't cry anymore the nightmares would come. That's when he brought out the Baekhyun's playlist, and soon the nightmares were replaced with dreams of Baekhyun. Jae tossed his shirt off and that brought Yixing back to reality. Yixing smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss. That was the first time in two years Yixing let someone else touch him. When Yixing woke up, Jae was making him breakfast. they sat down at the table and got to know each other more. Jaehyun was a Pediatric Surgeon. He was 29 standing at 6'5 and a nice build. He had such a charming boyish face and it drove women and men in the hospital crazy. Yixing found himself spending more time with Jae outside of work. Soon he had his very own section in the closet and his own dresser. It didn't take long for the pair to declare themselves a couple. Jae kissed Yixing's lips lightly. Yixing giggled and pulled away as their beepers went off.

"ER duty calls," Yixing said leaving first.  Yixing made his way to the ER.

"Fill me in," Yixing said approaching the stretcher. He noticed a face of a familiar girl. The guys were trying to restrain her.

"Alex," Yixing called.

"Dr.Zhang! Please! Tell them to get off of me," She cried.

"Hey look at me," Yixing said checking her pupils.

"She's high. She's high again," The mother cried. Yixing instructed them to get her calmed down as he went to speak to the mother. Alex was a regular. A 22-year-old who found comfort in the wrong substance. It reminded him of Nini.  She was a mess when they met at 18. It took a long time to get her sober but even then sometimes she would relapse. It was a hard thing to watch so as a parent Yixing knew this was destroying the mother. Suddenly the monitor started beeping. Yixing quickly rushed over to the girl. He grabbed the mother back and started shouting instructions as the mother started screaming. The nurse held the mother while Yixing started chest compressions.

"Clear." The nurse shouted. Yixing moved. A new resident stepped in and started chest compressions again.

"Claire stop," Yixing called. She kept going.

"We can't just give up," She cried. Yixing looked at the monitor. 

"Clarie!" Yixing shouted but the girl continued. Everyone watched silently.

"Cla-" Yixing was cut off by the monitor starting again. Claire smiled.

"We have a heartbeat," She said standing up. Yixing shook his head.

"Congrats you have a heartbeat but she's brain dead. No oxygen to her brain for 23 mins," Yixing said shaking his head.

"Next time fucking listen to me!" He shouted walking off. As the day went on, Yixing tried to keep himself busy. Jae pulled him into the break room and locked the door. He kissed Yixing's face.

"You know not everyone can be a standout doctor like you baby," He said pulling him close.

"It was the wrong call. Now that family has to suffer. She's brain dead," Yixing said crossing his arms. Jae pulled his face up.

"Baby, Claire has watched the family suffer just as much as you. As doctors, we have to remember we're not immune to mistakes. We're human. You learn and improve," He said kissing his cheek. Yixing sighed. He left the room to find Clarie. She was standing outside Alex's room. Yixing leaned against the window.

"Her mother thanked me. I ruined their life and she-" The girl started crying. Yixing pulled her into a hug. Yixing spoke to her and calmed her down. During dinner, Luna sat on Yixing's lap scrolling through his phone.

"If Amber doesn't ask me out soon I am going to scream," She said leaning back. 

"Why don't you just ask her out idiot," Fei said throwing popcorn.

"Oh. I never thought of that,"

"Jae asked me to meet his parents," Yixing blurted out. His friends turned to face him.

"Say yes?"

"What if they hate me? What if they ask to speak to my parents?"

"Aren't they dead?" Fei asked. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"They're not dead. I'm just not in contact with them," He said snatching his phone back from Luna. 

"I think you guys should do it. Jae is in love with you and it's only been what?"

"6 months?"

"6 months 2 weeks and 3 days," Yixing said smiling. Luna grabbed his cheeks.

"Look at this one! Do it! You only live once." She said. The next morning after a grueling 36-hour shift, the couple laid in bed sharing soft kisses.

"I'll go meet your parents," Yixing said.

"Really?"

"Yes," Yixing replied. 

"This is great. They're going to love you," He replied.

"So we should pack up the car and take a vacation soon," Yixing said laughing.

"No, they're in South Korea. So we will be flying." Jae said kissing his head. Yixing froze. He wasn't even sure if he was allowed back there. Yixing didn't have a choice because two weeks later he was back in South Korea. Yixing sat in the passenger side watching familiar buildings pass by. The clinic came into view.

"Wait. can we stop here." Yixing said sitting up.

"My parents live in the next city over babe but sure. You grew up around here?" Jae asked.

"Something like that," Yixing said getting out. The clinic was bigger. So much had changed since he left. Yixing went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A guy asked.

"Is Nini here?" Yixing said smiling.

"Who?" The man asked.

"Oh. Sorry, I must have the wrong place," Yixing said leaving. He got back into the car feeling embarrassed. Nini walked out of her office.

"Was that another salesmen? I'm tired of them. We have all of the new equipment. I wish they would lay off." She said leaning on the desk. The man shrugged. Yixing held Jae's hand as they walked into the house.

"Mom!" Jae called. Jae looked just like his mother.

"Oh he is precious," She said kissing both of Yixing's cheeks.

"Jiashuai we've heard so much about you. This is my fiance, Dongho," She said. Yixing shook his hand. something about his facial features was very familiar. Yixing shook it off and followed Jae to the guest room.

"Our place will be ready tomorrow but for now we can crash here," Jae said pulling Yixing to the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's weird being back." Yixing said straddling his lap.

"You never told me why you left home? Was someone hurting you?" Jae asked. Yixing shook his head.

I just needed a break from here," Yixing said holding Jae's face.

"You are the best thing to happen to me," Jae said kissing his lips softly. Yixing smiled.

"You are too," He replied. They fell back laughing. It was only a week. Yixing was nowhere near Boxian's city. A week in South Korea wouldn't harm anyone. One week and then Yixing could go back to his happy life with Jae. They were planning on moving in together and getting a pet. Yixing was happy with life. he had his career and the man of his dreams.

"I love you," Jae whispered. Yixing smiled.

"I love you too," Yixing replied. One week.


	10. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today

Yoosung wrapped his body around Baekhyun's leg as he chased his two-year-old around her room.

"I will not let you get her!" Yoosung shouted.

"Daeil," Baekhyun called. Daeil came into the room and grabbed Baekhee and tossed her on the bed. She brushed her long black hair from her face and giggled.

"Again!" She screamed.

"No. Put your clothes on. Daeil please go get ready too," Baekhyun said.

"I dress myself!" Yoosung shouted sprinting out of the room. Baekhyun sighed as he threw his daughter over his shoulder and walked towards the bathroom. Baekhyun had his handful with all three kids. It took a year for them to back Minseok's gang down. Minseok went on the run and it was easy to take over. The dragons were scattered through his city but with no direction, they kept low. Baekhee blew onto Baekhyun's cheek and pulled his blond hair. She giggled as he set her down.

"Come put your dress on,"

"No!" She said crossing her arms.

"Babe! Please!" Baekhyun begged. Irene came in and picked up her daughter. Both of them started laughing. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and went to take a phone call.

"Speak," He said tying Yoosung's shoe.

"We have eyes on Minseok's right hand. Take him down?" Chanyeol asked.

"No, follow him. He might lead us to Minseok. I need to know what he's planning," Baekhyun said. Yoosung snatched the phone from Baekhyun.

"Hi! I'm Yoosung," He said laughing and taking off running. Baekhyun rubbed his eyes. Stressful. His kids were stressful. Baekhyun let Yoosung have the phone he had to finish getting dressed. One hour later, everyone was dressed.

"Yoosung take that coat off. It's warm outside,"

"No." He said putting his hood on.

"Leave him. You know how he gets," Irene said laughing. Baekhee lifted her hands up and Baekhyun picked her up. They piled into the car. Daeil played his DS, Yoosung snuggled deeper into his coat, and Baekhee sang her heart out. When they arrived, Baekhee jumped into her grandfather's arms.

"Look at how beautiful you are. I love your dress," He said laughing. Yoosung walked by him and into the restaurant. They sat down at the table. Daeil stared at the man.

"This is my son Jaehyun," His mother introduced. Baekhyun shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you this is my oldest son, Daeil, Yoosung, Baekhee. And my wife Irene," Baekhyun said. 

"They are lovely," Jae said smiling.

"Lovely," Baekhee repeated.

"Don't start that," Irene said smoothing her hair. Baekhee lied to repeat things grown-ups say. Baekhyun ignored his father's presence. He was still not on speaking terms with him. The table held small conversations. Baekhyun was too busy on his phone. Irene rubbed his leg.

"I'm sorry. The company needs me to take this call," Baekhyun said excusing himself. When he returned, Jae was talking about his boyfriend. Baekhyun took a seat and listened.

"Jiashuai couldn't make it. Poor baby got sick this morning. But he loves kids and I'm sure he would love to meet these three." His mother said. 

"Awww will he be at the wedding?"

"No, Jiashuai has to get back home, unfortunately," Jae said.

"That's too bad," Irene said.

"Maybe you guys can stop by later?" She said. Baekhee started throwing her food. 

"Knock it off," Baekhyun said taking it out her hand. Baekhee frowned. she started throwing a tantrum.

"What did I tell you," Baekhyun said picking her up out of the highchair. Baekhee threw her head back and started kicking. Baekhyun put her down and she starting kicking and screaming. Baekhee threw her body to the floor. The other people in the restaurant started to watch the scene unfold. Baekhyun grabbed his crying daughter up and went outside.

"Want!" She screamed grabbing his face. Baekhyun kissed her forehead.

"Be good, please. I will get you another doll," He said rubbing her back. Baekhee let go and snuggled her father. 487 dolls Baekhee had in her room. That was the only way to calm her down. Baekhyun carried her back into the establishment. A familiar tune caught his attention. People were gathered around the piano watching the small child play. Baekhee wiggled down and ran to her mother. Baekhyun watched Daeil play. His fingers gracefully flowing over the keys.

"So beautiful. What's this piece called?" Jae's mother asked.

"Mariage D'Amour," Baekhyun responded. It was one of Yixing's favorite songs on the playlist and the first piece Daeil played. Baekhyun didn't know Yixing had been teaching Daeil the piano. Irene held Baekhyun's hand. Baekhee tried to climb on the bench. Baekhyun chuckled and picked her up and they both sat down next to Daeil. Baekhee slammed her hands on it messing him up. Daeil glared at her and got up and left. Everyone laughed and gave the boy a round of applause. At home, Daeil went straight to his room while his siblings chased their father around. Yoosung jumped on Baekhyun's chest and started pulling his hair while Baekhee bit down on his cheeks. She started slobbering and Baekhyun laughed and threw Yoosung off and grabbed his daughter. He tossed her on the couch. His phone started to ring but Yoosung grabbed it and took off. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He decided to go get water.

"I know that. Just do it!" Irene shouted into the phone. Baekhyun pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

"Family day," He stated.

"I know. My manager is on my ass. I'm supposed to have some shoots coming up. I canceled again," She stated. Baekhyun took her phone and placed it on the counter. Irene held onto his shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

"Snacks!" Yoosung shouted. Irene smiled and pecked his lips. Baekhyun bit his lips and let her move away. Yoosung watched his father cut up apples.

"I want mine cut up!"

"You're old enough to bite into it," Baekhyun said.

"Cut!" Yoosung shouted.

"Go get your brother," Baekhyun said. Baekhee pulled on his sweatpants and pointed to her mouth. Baekhyun smiled and popped a piece of apple into her mouth. She chewed and took off to the living room.

"Daeil said he's not hungry. He doesn't feel well," Yoosung said with his hands out. Baekhyun handed him his plate of apples. They sat in the living room watching Zootopia for the 100th time. Yoosung wouldn't stop watching it. Daeil came to join them halfway through the movie. He laid his head on Irene's lap. Baekhyun looked at his sleeping daughter in his lap, and his smiling son, and finally at Daeil and Irene. He was happy to have his family with him. He found a nice routine with them but he knew it couldn't last. With Minseok back in town, his children had to leave again. It was hard to say goodbye to them but it was for the best. Baekhyun's mind rolled over to the thoughts of the 6 dimpled man. He laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. Baekhyun tried to forget him. To forget his laugh his touch his smile, and his love but it was unforgettable. He was unforgettable. There were days when Baekhyun wanted to beg Jongin for Yixing's information. Days where he would drive to the airport and sit in the car ready to catch a plane to Yixing. But Baekhyun always talked himself out of it. The days didn't get easier. If he wasn't being a family man he was running his gang on top of a million dollar company that was expanding. Baekhyun sometimes went days without sleeping and slowly it took a toll on his health. But it didn't stop Baekhyun because he had a family to take care of as well as a community to protect. Baekhyun was staring down at the table.

"Mr.Byun. What do you think?" A man called. Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts He was in a very important meeting. Last night he didn't get any sleep because he spent it thinking about his father and this wedding. 

"I think the deal sounds good. I'll have my people contact you later with full details," Baekhyun said standing up. He shook his hand. Baekhyun knew his father was up to something but he couldn't figure out what. 

"Your son has his musical today. I tried to remind you earlier but you were out of it," His assistant said. Baekhyun sighed. He went to the office to grab his phone and quickly left. By the time he got to the show, it was over. Irene, Yoosung and, Baekhee were standing with chanyeol and Daeil telling him how good the show was. Baekhyun approached and Daeil's smile faded. He turned away and walked to the car. Chanyeol took Baekhyun's keys as he climbed into the truck with his family. Daeil stared out of the window not saying a word. When they got home, Daeil slammed the car door in Yoosung's face. He started to cry.

"Apologize to your brother," Baekhyun shouted following the child inside. Irene grabbed Baekhee and Yoosung following after them.

"No!"

"What did you just say to me?" Baekhyun said.

"I said no! You're never there for me anymore! You don't care about my recitals! I composed that whole stupid song for you and you couldn't even show up for 5 mins. I hate you! You are the worse father!"

"Daeil" Irene interrupted. Rina quickly took a sleeping Baekhee and pulled Yoosung away from the scene.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"I see more of Uncle Chanyeol then I see of you. You're not my father, Boxian,"

"Daeil! come back down here!" Baekhyun shouted and followed him to the stairs.

"No! I hate you! I hate you!" He screamed.

"Even when I was a baby you only sent me away! I keep changing schools. I want to have normal friends! Even when I stayed here I always had babysitters! And I already heard you talking to grandma about sending us away again. So just do it already! You guys don't care about us. I wish I was never born in this family! I hate you, Boxian!" Daeil cried before running up the rest of the stairs.

"Daeil! I swear to-" Baekhyun grabbed the rail of the steps. He was having sharp pains in his chest and his breathing was choppy. Baekhyun felt lightheaded. Suddenly everything went black and Baekhyun went tumbling down the steps. Irene screamed for help. She bent down holding Baekhyun on her lap as some guards came rushing over. Baekhyun woke up to monitors beeping. he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His head was woozy but he got out the bed. He pushed the IV pole to the door and poked his head out. Baekhyun's throat was hoarse when he tried to call the nurse. That's when he heard a familiar voice. Baekhyun turned around. Yixing was wiping his eyes.

"No. That's not fair to me at all. Don't touch me," He cried pushing a tall man off of him. Baekhyun's vision was getting blurry. He reached out expecting to touch Yixing but Yixing took off down the hallway and Baekhyun passed out.


	11. Cycle of Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// blood, torture mentioned, panic attack

Jongin shoved Yixing into the bedroom.

"You don't have to be so aggressive," Yixing said standing up dusting off his knees.

"Give me your phone," Jongin said. Yixing handed it over. Jongin closed the door. Yixing made his way over to the bed. Baekhyun was sleeping peacefully. His black hair sticking to his red face. Yixing sat down on the bed and reached out to touch his face. Yixing gasped as Baekhyun grabbed his wrist and bent it. He opened his eyes and for a moment they stared at each other. Baekhyun sat up and Yixing smiled. Baekhyun pulled him in for a kiss. Just like the first kiss they shared, Yixing's melted. The kiss was soft and filled with longing. Baekhyun pulled Yixing closer. Yixing pushed his chest lightly.

"Baekhyun," He whispered. Baekhyun pulled back. Yixing touched his head. He was burning up. Baekhyun pulled his face in for another kiss but Yixing moved.

"I can't," Yixing said. Baekhyun started coughing. He held his chest. Yixing came back to his side but Baekhyun pushed him away.

"Get off of me," Baekhyun spat. 

"You're sick. Let me take care of you." Yixing said as Baekhyun started to get out of bed. He stumbled and Yixing grabbed him.

"Why are you back?" Baekhyun asked.

"I work in the hospital outside of the city," He said. Baekhyun turned around to face him. Yixing kept his eyes on the floor.

"Look at me when you're talking to me," Baekhyun said. Yixing met his eyes. Dark bottomless eyes. It broke Yixing's heart.

"Please get back in bed."

"No, I have things to do."

"Baekhyun! You're no good to anyone like this! Just listen to me this one time then you will never have to see me again." Yixing said.

"You think I want that? To never see you again!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing fell back onto the bed. Baekhyun grabbed his face.

"It's too late," Baekhyun said letting go. He sat down next to Yixing.

"Fix me and get out," He stated. Yixing nodded and got to work. He cleaned the few cuts on his body. This was bringing back memories. Yixing smiled which caused Baekhyun to smile. Baekhyun pulled Yixing on his lap. Yixing placed his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders as Baekhyun brought him down for another kiss. And once again Yixing was lost. Lost in the world of Byun Baekhyun. 

"Baekhyun, I can't. I'm seeing someone and I love him," Yixing said climbing off. Baekhyun sighed. There was a knock on the door. Jongin came in. Yixing took his phone and responded to everyone. Baekhyun and Jongin were talking.

"I need you to go to the clinic. I can work better there and run tests," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded and grabbed a shirt. At the clinic, Yixing met Nini again. she held him tight and cried. Yixing smiled.

"Ni, I have to help Boxian," Yixing said smiling.

"Sorry. I've missed you." 

"I know." Yixing said smiling. Nini went to the front of the clinic to work. A tall, dark-haired man came in.

"I'm looking for Jiashuai,' He said. 

"Who?"

"My boyfriend."

"Is he a patient?"

"No, he's a doctor,"

"There's-"

"Jae. hey," Yixing said walking over. Jae pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

"You had me so worried. Explain." He said. Yixing smiled and pulled him to the back. Nini quickly got up to follow.

"Hey!" She said pulling Yixing.

"Nini this is Jae, my boyfriend," Yixing said laughing.

"What a fucking man," Seh said fanning herself. Jae chuckled as Yixing pulled him into Baekhyun's room.

"Boxian. Are you okay?" Jae asked. Baekhyun looked up from his phone.

"How do you know Boxian?" Jae asked. Nini choked and pulled Jongin out of the room.

"He used to babysit for me," Baekhyun said standing up.

"And how do you know him?" Yixing asked turning to Jae.

"He's my stepbrother. He's a great guy. How are the little ones,"

"Fine," Baekhyun said staring at Yixing.

"Wait, what does this have to do with that guy basically kidnapping you?" Jae said.

"Jongin apologizes for that. They are weird and like to joke around like that,"

"He should get checked out."

"The gun wasn't even real," Yixing said laughing.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun said smiling.

"Are you okay?" Jae asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"Bronchiolitis apparently."

"Take it easy. If Jiashuai is taking care of you, you're in good hands." Jae said holding his hand. Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Babe can you give us a few mins," Yixing asked. Jae nodded and kissed his head before stepping out.

"That. Really?" Baekhyun said laughing.

"I've prescribed you medicine please take them and bedrest. I'm serious. You won't get better if you're running around." Yixing said handing Baekhyun his script. Baekhyun snatched it. 

"You had a girl? I've seen a photo of her. She looks just like her mom," Yixing said smiling. Baekhyun placed a hand on the wall and moved in. Yixing turned his face and Baekhyun chuckled.

"Do you really think you will be happy with him with me here?" Baekhyun whispered in his ear. Yixing shivered.

"I asked you a question, dimples,"

"I-I'm happy," Yixing replied pushing Baekhyun away.

"I'll come to check on you in a few days," Yixing said rushing out of the room. He took Jae's hand and left the clinic.

"We should get you some medicine. Can't have you getting sick. We have 4 surgeries this week." Jae said. Yixing nodded. Yixing couldn't take his mind off of Baekhyun as the weeks passed. Nini was back in his life but Kyungsoo wasn't speaking to him yet. yixing understood. He left both of his friends without a word. It wasn't like he had a choice. Yixing was afraid of Jongin. Kyungsoo would understand one day that this was the best option. It had been a long few weeks for both Jae and Yixing. Jae held Yixing's hips as he continued to ride him. Yixing bent down and kissed his lips.

"Spank me," Yixing cried.

"What?" Jae asked. Yixing pulled his hand up and slammed it down on his ass.

"Spank me!" Yixing said. Jae gave him soft taps and Yixing sighed. He continued to ride him until both of them were cumming. Someone was knocking at the door. Yixing got up as Jae went to go get clothes on. Yixing simply pulled Jae's large shirt over his body and went to get the door. He could feel Jae's cum falling out of his ass and down his legs. He checked the peephole and smiled.

"Boxian," He said opening it. Baekhyun looked at his red lips, messy hair and over his attire. His eyes met Yixing's eyes. 

"Come to the warehouse,"

"You couldn't just text me that?"

"No, We moved locations so I need to bring you," Boxian said. Yixing nodded and opened the door for him to come in. Jae returned.

"Jiashuai. Please put clothes on," Jae said. Yixing nodded and went to shower. Boxian sat in the kitchen looking through emails on his phone.

"Sorry about that. the lack of sleep is getting to him," Jae said. Boxian nodded.

"It's fine." He said.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Jae asked.

"Nope. I came here for Jiashuai." Boxian said. Jae nodded. Yixing returned dressed.

"I'm ready," He said walking to the door. Jae kissed his lips.

"I love you," Yixing said.

"I love you too," Jae replied. In the car, Boxian drove quietly. When they pulled up at the warehouse, Boxian grabbed Yixing's wrist.

"You're teasing me?" He asked. Yixing shook his head. Baekhyun let go and watched Yixing get out the car. Yixing followed Baekhyun inside. Everyone gave Baekhyun head nods. They got to the basement in the center of the area was a cage. Yixing turned to Baekhyun. Jongin removed the dark cover. Yixing stumbled back. Inside the cage, laid Jongdae.

"What did you do?" Yixing cried going to the gate.

"It's his fault this war started,"

"Open it! He's not breathing,"

"He is but I broke his ribs so help him. We can't have him dying on us." Baekhyun said with a chuckle.

"Help," Jongdae whispered. The cage opened and Yixing crawled inside. He covered his nose. Jongdae smelled like death. Yixing gagged.

"I need to move him to a clean bed," Yixing said crawling out.

"No, put him back in his cell," Baekhyun said walking away. Yixing sat in the cell cleaning Jongdae's wounds.

"Please, Yixing. We were friends once. Please just kill me. Please. They won't stop." Jongdae cried. Yixing got up from his chair. He grabbed his head as the screams started.

"No! No!" Yixing cried. Memories from his captive days quickly flashed through his mind. 

"Kill me. Please," Jongdae cried.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Yixing cried. Jongin grabbed Yixing and started pulling him out of the cell.

"Yixing help me! Help me!" Jongdae cried. Jongin tossed Yixing to the floor. Yixing curled into a ball. Yixing's fears were brought back. Everything Jongdae was feeling was the same thing Yixing experienced. He laid there shaking and sobbing. The images wouldn't stop.

"Yixing," Jongin called. He bent down to touch him but Yixing crawled away and started rocking.

"Please please please please please," He said. Jongin told a member to go get boxian. Yixing crawled into a small place. He started hyperventilating.

"Fear fear fear fear fear fear," Yixing repeated rocking in the small crawl space. Baekhyun bent down.

"Yixing,"

"No! No!" Yixing said covering his ears. Baekhyun reached out to touch him but Yixing kicked his hand.

"Dimples, It's Red. No one is going to hurt you, baby." Baekhyun said.

"Please. I want to go home! Please let me go home! I want to go home," Yixing cried. Baekhyun stood up.

"Call Kyungsoo," He said. Yixing remained there rocking and repeating the word "Fear". Kyungsoo punched Jongin in his chest.

"Are you guys fucking idiots! Bringing him here showing him Jongdae. Do you not fucking think!" Kyungsoo shouted. He bent down.

"Xingie. Let's go home," Kyungsoo said holding out his hand. Yixing stopped rocking.

"It's okay. We're going home now." Kyungsoo said. Yixing crawled out and took his hand.

"Yixing-"

"Don't?" Kyungsoo said leading Yixing out the warehouse. As soon as Yixing got home, he jumped into Jae's arms. Jae gave Kyungsoo a confused looked. He rubbed his back. After a hot shower, Yixing was fast asleep. 

"We haven't properly met. I'm Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo said shaking his hand.

"Jaehyun umm his boyfriend. Yixing was covered in blood. Why-" Jae was cut off by Yixing's screaming. Both men ran to the bedroom. Kyungsoo started shaking Yixing.

"Yixing wake up! It's a dream. It's a dream," Kyungsoo screamed. Yixing opened his eyes. He threw his arms around Kyungsoo.

"It's okay," Kyungsoo said. They stayed in the room until Yixing was sleeping again. Jae ran his hand through Yixing's hair.

"What's going on? He left with Boxian and returns in this state." Jae said. Kyungsoo sighed. Kyungsoo told Jae everything about Yixing. He had the right to know what kind of mess he was getting himself into. Jae found himself outside of Exodus. Scar stared at him. Chanyeol motioned to let him in. Jae stood in the meeting room with Scar, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kris, and Sehun.

"Kyungsoo told me. I won't say anything. If you need a doctor, then I will be your doctor but keep Yixing out of this. I didn't know everything but I know a runner when I meet one. It took a long time and therapy for the nightmares to stop. I know that Yixing went through something horrific and being around an environment like this will only trigger him. So please just let me do the work. I can work after my shifts," Jae said. Baekhyun sat back in his chair.

"The balls on this one," Jongin said laughing. 

"I accept your offer," Baekhyun said.

"Stay away from Yixing as well," Jae said before leaving. When he got back home, Yixing and Kyungsoo were hugged up on the couch. Yixing sat up rubbing his eyes. Jae bent down and kissed his forehead. Jae kept his end of the deal and Baekhyun did as well. Yixing held Jae's hand pulling him into the break room.

"Why have you been picking up so many shifts? You're not coming home again?"

"I'm head of the department baby. It comes with the job."

"But this is ridiculous. My mom-"

"No! I don't want your mother doing anything. Just because she's the director doesn't mean you can go running to her for everything!" Jae shouted. Yixing let go of his hand as his beeper went off.

"Baby-"

"No," Yixing said leaving. He made his way to the ER. Yixing froze when his eyes met a crying Irene. "Please help him!" Irene screamed. Victoria was trying to calm her down. Yixing went over and pulled Irene into a hug.

"Yixing. Please help him," She cried.

"I will," Yixing said going into the room. He was expecting to see Baekhyun but was shocked to see Daeil.

"He's going into V-fib," Luna said.

"What? Please, Yixing do something!" Irene screamed. Amber quickly grabbed Irene.

"Yixing! We need a hand! He's not breathing,"

"Oh My God!" Irene screamed. Yixing snapped out of.

"Start CPR, " Yixing said grabbing the pads. Victoria quickly climbed onto the bed and started. Chanyeol made his way over to Irene. The monitors sound went off.

"There's no heartbeat," Luna shouted. 

"Clear," Yixing said shocking the child. Daeil's body jerked up. Victoria took her place again.

"Come on Daeil," Yixing cried with shaking hands. Jae came into the room as Yixing charged it up again. 

"Yixing-"

"Just clear!" Yixing cried. Victoria moved as the second shock was delivered. Nothing. Yixing charged it again but this time Jae grabbed him.

"Stop it! stop!" Yixing screamed. Jackson grabbed Yixing and pulled him out of the room. Jackson pulled Yixing out of the area and outside. He shoved him against the wall.

"Yixing! Do you know him?" Jackson shouted. Yixing started pacing and nodded.

"You can't work on him. Your emotions will get in the way. He's a kid. The next shock could've killed him or permanently damaged him. That was way too high. You lost it," Jackson said rubbing his back. Jae came outside to find them.

"You need to go home,"

"What no. I'm-"

"You're not fine! You think I haven't noticed you haven't been sleeping. You're off! Go home!" Jae shouted. Yixing rolled his eyes and stormed off. He went to the locker room and started throwing things into his bag. He went to check on Irene. She was sitting next to Daeil. she wiped her face and stood up.

"Thank you, Xingie." She said.

"I didn't do anything," Yixing said giving her a hug. Yixing turned around to find Baekhyun. Baekhyun has been avoiding him for weeks now. Irene ignored Baekhyun and left the room. Baekhyun sat down where she was. He held Daeil's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me he was sick?" Yixing asked.

"It's none of your business. You're not in this family. You're nothing to me." Baekhyun said with so much venom in his voice. Yixing nodded and left the room. He went straight home and finally slept. Baekhyun was right. Yixing has moved on from that life. He has no business in any of it. Yixing woke up after 3 pm and decided to go for a walk. That's when he spotted Victoria and Jongin at a park. Yixing hid behind a tree. What was this about? Jongin kissed her lips and she pushed him lightly. Yixing smiled. There is no way Victoria is hooking up with Jongin. Yixing quickly left the scene. Well, maybe Jongin would be nicer now. Yixing chuckled at the thought.

"Yixing!" Joy shouted jumping onto him and knocking him to the floor.

"My boyfriend! I have found you again and this time I won't let you go," She said smiling down on him. Yixing sighed. Why is his life a cycle of bad luck?


	12. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning// Major Character Death

Yixing made his way into the hospital with Jae behind him. Jae directed them into his office. Baekhyun shoved him against the wall and put a gun to his face.

"Stop!" Yixing said going to pull him off but Jongin grabbed Yixing and slammed him into the ground. 

"What's going on?" Yixing shouted.

"You were selling drugs through my clinic!" He shouted.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?" Jae said. Jongin let go of Yixing and grabbed Jae. He punched him hard in his stomach.

"Stop!" Yixing shouted standing up. Baekhyun turned around and pointed the gun at Yixing.

"I'm not in the mood. shut the fuck up," Baekhyun said.

"He doesn't know anything! He doesn't even work in the clinic," Yixing yelled. 

"Tell him then, Jae. Tell how you work for me," Baekhyun said.

"What?"

"It's true but I don't know anything about drugs?" Jae shouted. Jongin punched him again.

"Nini is dead! You son of a bitch!" Jongin said slamming him to the floor. Yixing's eyes grew wide. He took a step back.

"No. I just talked to her. She's okay," Yixing said. Baekhyun turned to face him.

"I didn't sell drugs through the clinic," Jae coughed up.

"Then who did it?" Baekhyun asked squatting down.

"I don't know. I swear," Jae said. The door opened and Kyungsoo made his way in and punched Baekhyun in his face. Chanyeol quickly grabbed the short man.

"You stupid fuck! You stupid fuck! I will fucking kill you!" Kyungsoo shouted. Yixing closed the door and locked it. His mind was trying to make sense of this. Yixing sat down in the corner letting everyone argue. Nini was gone. She was really gone.

"Everyone shut up!" Yixing screamed. All heads turned to them. 

"It doesn't matter about the drugs right now! Nini is dead! We should focus on finding her killer!" Yixing cried.

"It was some junkie. She was closing up and he came looking for a fix. It's all on the cameras. He stabbed her and she laid there bleeding." Kyungsoo said. Yixing felt his heartbreak. He got up from his chair.

"Where's Irene?" Yixing asked.

"Why does it matter?" Baekhyun said putting his gun away.

"Daeil's room," Chanyeol replied. Yixing left the room and went to find Irene. She was sitting near Daeil's bed staring at the floor. Yixing bent down in front of her and held her hands. Daeil was fast asleep. Irene's eyes met Yixing's eyes and they stood up and walked out of the room. Yixing pulled Irene into a hug and she broke down.

"She didn't- I can't" Irene cried. Her legs soon gave out but Yixing caught her as they went to the ground.

"I know," Yixing said rocking her. Nini told Yixing about their relationship. They were very much in love. Irene would always come to pick her up from the clinic and they would spend the night together. After Yixing left, they got close. Nini took care of Irene during her pregnancy. Baekhee's birth was the most difficult for Irene. There were many complications which resulted in Baekhee being born 3 months early. Irene suffered from postpartum depression after the birth of Baekhee. It was Nini that helped her through it and got her professional help before it became worse. Irene fell more and more in love with Nini. No matter what she was going through she always helped others first with a smile on her face. Nini made Irene feel normal. They went on dates, the complained about the obnoxious men in their lives, they took the kids on small trips, and they were just happy being around each other. Nini knew Irene couldn't give her everything because of her life with Baekhyun but the love Irene shared with her was enough.

"It's going to be okay," Yixing said just as the rest of the guys joined them. The next few days blurred together. Irene shut down and it was hard for Yixing to watch her in this state. Kyungsoo and Yixing were grieving as well. Yixing had to take some days off. After the funeral, Yixing buried himself into work. He took on Nini's role at the clinic. they never found who sold the drugs through the clinic. It wasn't Jae and Yixing took it upon himself to find out who it was. He kept a close eye on every single worker. Victoria slapped his back.

"Hey, no sleeping on the job," She said jokingly sitting on the counter.

"Sorry," Yixing said sitting up.

"You've been working yourself too much," Victoria said rubbing his back.

"We're all worried about you," Luna said joining them. Soon the whole team was standing around him. Victoria pulled him into a big hug with them.

"Thank you guys but I'm okay. I'm trying to heal and work is helping me," Yixing said.

"How about us guys go out for drinks?" Tayong suggested. Jackson nodded.

"All of us not just you guys," Amber said pushing them playfully. Yixing told them he would think about it. He made his way upstairs to Daeil's room. Irene went to get something to eat. Daeil was watching tv. Yixing knocked.

"Xingie," Daeil said sitting up. Yixing walked over and sat on the bed.

"How's my brave rex?" Yixing said.

"I'm better! Dr.Park said I can go home soon," Daeil said smiling. Yixing rubbed his head.

"I know. It's because you are a big strong rex1" Yixing said.

"I am!," Daeil said wrapping his arms around Yixing's neck.

"I missed you," Daeil said turning Yixing's face to his.

"I missed you too,"

"You are my best friend," Daeil said. Yixing smiled.

"Daeil, get back in bed. The doctor said you need to relax," Baekhyun said walking in. Daeil rolled his eyes and got back in bed. He crossed his arms and started looking at the tv. Yixing stood up.

"Don't go, Xingie," Daeil said grabbing his wrist.

"I just have to run some shifts. When I am done, I will come to discharge you and take you out for ice cream? Like we used to do," Yixing said with a smile.

"You disappeared," Daeil whispered clutching onto Yixing's wrist.

"You never came back for me," He said. Yixing looked at Baekhyun and back at Daeil.

"This time I won't," Yixing said. Daeil shook his head.

"No. This is Xingie's fault," He said with tears falling down his face. Yixing sat back on the bed. Baekhyun stood at the foot of the bed watching the scene unfold.

"Xingie left me and now my heart is broken," Daeil cried. Yixing frowned and hugged the child.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings but I promise that I won't leave again," Yixing said. Daeil held onto his white coat.

"Promise," He said.

"I promise," Yixing replied. Daeil laid back and pulled his green Trex to his body. Yixing left the room to finish his rounds. He let the guys know that he wouldn't be able to hang out. Daeil rushed over hugging Yixing's waist. Jae kissed Yixing's lips.

"Don't stay out too long. Make sure he takes the meds before bed. Try not to let him eat anything after otherwise, he will throw it up," Jae said rubbing Yixing's cheek. Yixing kissed his lips.

"I'm a doctor too," He replied smiling. Yixing took Daeil's hand and they left the hospital. Daeil smiled as he took another bite. Baekhyun was on the phone. Yixing elbowed him and motioned to Daeil.

"Don't eat too fast you will get brain freeze," Baekhyun said going back to his phone. Daeil pushed his ice cream away.

"I'm finished," He said. When they got to Yixing's apartment, they watched Jurassic Park on the couch. Daeil was given his medicine and soon was fast asleep in the bed. Yixing was washing dishes when Baekhyun placed his hands on his hips and started kissing his neck. Yixing turned around and Baekhyun captured his lips.

"Baek, stop," Yixing said pushing him off.

"I miss you," Baekhyun said.

"I'm in a happy relationship. Things are a mess. Irene needs you and Daeil. What's up with you two?"

"He hates me,"

"He doesn't hate you. He needs his father. He's a scared child. He doesn't need Boxian the boss. He needs Baekhyun, his father. The man we love," Yixing said walking away. Baekhyun grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"What?" Yixing asked.

"Nothing. Is it okay if I sleep on the couch?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded and brought him a blanket and pillow. Yixing woke up the next day to find Baekhyun and Daeil cooking in the kitchen.

"We made pancakes!" Daeil shouted showing his messy hands. Yixing chuckled and took his seat at the island.

"You mean all this time you've never cooked for me?" Yixing said looking at Baekhyun with a smirk.

"I made you my special dessert," Baekhyun said laughing with a wink. Yixing rolled his eyes just as the door opened. Jae came in and dropped his bags.

"Dr.Park! I'm feeling better," Daeil said.

"I bet! You look better," Jae said giving him a high five.

"I am. Today my dad is taking me to the fair!" Daeil said excitedly.

"That's awesome buddy. How about you and Dr.Yixing go get your things ready," Jae said rubbing his head. Yixing looked at Jae and then Baekhyun. Yixing got up and held his hand out. Daeil took it and they disappeared into the room.

"I found out who has been selling in the clinic and I found the guy who stabbed Nini. He works for some guy named Xiumin," Jae said.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes,"

"Don't," Yixing said coming out of the room.

"Go back in your room and mind your business," Baekhyun said turning around.

"I want this guy as bad as you but just bring him to the police. There's no need to continue the cycle of violence," Yixing said. Jae looked at Baekhyun.

"I'm not going to fucking ask you again," Baekhyun said walking towards Yixing.

"I'm not afraid of you. You-" Yixing was cut off by Baekhyun's tight grip on his throat.

"Remember who you're talking to. I'm not Jae. I don't care about the little wall you've built. When I speak to you, you fucking listen," Baekhyun said squeezing his throat with every word. Yixing grabbed his wrist.

"I'm finished," Daeil said running out. Baekhyun dropped his hand and Yixing started to cough.

"I'm going to meet you at the fair with mommy and your brother and sister,"

"They're back?" Daeil said cheerfully.

"They are. And we're going to have a family day after I handsome office stuff," Baekhyun said kissing his forehead. Jae went to shower as Yixing cleaned up the kitchen quietly. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing's face and kissed him roughly.

"Do you think he can protect you like me? You will always be mine, Yixing. No one on this planet can protect from me. You know that?" Baekhyun said against his lips. Yixing swallowed. Baekhyun let go and walked away. Yixing was gripping onto the counter. Jae came out of the room and left with Baekhyun. Yixing met up with Irene and the kids. Baekhee blushed and hid behind her mother. Yixing bent down and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Yixing," Yixing said.

"Hi," She whispered shyly.

"Shy? Baekhee is shy?" Irene laughed picking up her usually outspoken child. Yoosung gave Yixing a high five as they made their way into the fair. They were completely oblivious to the familiar man following them.


	13. Paint The City Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning// Major Character Death, Violence

Irene finished packing the rest of the bags. The children were downstairs playing and watch tv. It broke her heart to not be able to bring Daeil but she knew he needed to stay here with Jae.

"Minji, Please take these bag to the car and get ready to put the kids in," Irene said. 

"Minji!" She called. When she didn't get a response, she left the room. Irene went downstairs to find Baekhyun playing with Baekhee. Jongin was standing against the wall. Yoosung was glued in front of the tv.

"Mommy," Baekhyun said climbing onto her father.

"What's going on?" Irene asked. Baekhyun put Baekhee down.

"Let's talk," He said walking upstairs. Irene gave Minji a look and she nodded her head. Irene followed Baekhyun upstairs. They walked into the first bedroom.

"They're staying here," Baekhyun said leaning on the door.

"No. What? Baekhyun I need to get my kids to safety,"

"Your kids? They are my kids too! And they will stay here! It's the only way I can protect them!" Baekhyun shouted. Irene smacked him. Baekhyun's jaw clenched.

"You have lost your fucking mind! Our kids cannot stay here! You have lost your touch. The game is running you!"

"No! I gave you too much power. I let you in and you continuously disrespected me! You aren't going near my children," Baekhyun said. 

"This isn't you talking. Baekhyun this is your father. What did he do?" Irene asked.

"No! This is Boxian talking! No more! I am not going to let anyone disrespect me!" He shouted. Irene punched Baekhyun and kicked him between his legs. She took off running out the door. Minji ran out of the kitchen at the same time.

"That's not going to keep Jongin down for a long time. Take them and go," Minji shouted. Irene nodded and ran to the living room. She picked up Baekhee and grabbed Yoosung's hand. They sprinted to the door. Irene opened the door to two guards. Baekhyun was coming downstairs. Baekhee clapped.

"Daddy!" She giggled. Baekhyun took her from Irene. Yoosung held onto Irene's hand.

"Yoosung come here," He said. Yoosung let go went to his side. Irene's mother walked in.

"Nana!" The children said clapping.

"My babies. We're going to my house."

"Yay!" They said in unison. Baekhyun handed Baekhee over. Irene's mother took her. She gave her daughter look of disapproval and left with the children.  

"Baekhyun, why are you doing this?"

"Why are you going behind my back?" He asked. Irene shook her head.

"I'm not," She said. Minji was shoved to the floor by Jongin. Baekhyun pulled out his gun and pointed to her head.

"Lie again,"

"What are you doing?" Irene screamed.

"Tell me the truth!" Baekhyun yelled.

"Baek-"

"Fine," Baekhyun said cocking his gun.

"No! I didn't do it to go against you! I wanted to get the kids different I.Ds. I couldn't go to anyone else because I was afraid. I can't trust anyone anymore! And he was willing to help me out."

"You went to someone who works for my enemy!" Baekhyun shouted.

"He works for Phoneix," Irene cried.

"Oh. then that's fine," Baekhyun said pulling the trigger putting two bullets into Minji's head. Irene swung but Jongin caught her hand. Baekhyun placed his gun back into its holster. He fixed his black and gold striped blazer.

"I don't need anyone from the outside helping my family. It stays in the family," Baekhyun said.

"Baekhyun, your father has gotten in your head, baby. It's-"

"Take her to the warehouse. Let Xiyeon deal with her. I don't like traitors, Irene. You should've known better," Baekhyun said walking away. Baekhyun sat at his warehouse in his office. Sehun stormed in.

"What did you do to my sister?" He shouted grabbing Baekhyun and standing him up. Baekhyun stomach three times. Sehun buckled over. Jongin entered ready to break it up but Baekhyun waved him off. Baekhyun kicked Sehun and shoved his desk away. He loosened his blazer and tossed it on the chair behind him.

"I've been waiting to beat your ass for a long time," Baekhyun said grabbing a fistful of his hair and punching him across his jaw. He picked him up and slammed him down on the desk.

"I am the one who got you a less sentence! I got you our early! Your father didn't even give a shit about you! And you want to paint me as the bad guy?" Baekhyun said with each punching getting harder. Sehun's body fell to the ground. Baekhyun wiped his face smearing the blood across it. He ran his hand through his silver hair. Sehun started coughing up blood. Baekhyun grabbed his blazer and buttoned it back up before kicking Sehun in his face. Sehun became unconscious.

"Call a meeting in the room," Baekhyun said to Jongin and walking out.  Baekhyun sat down at the head of the table as people started to file in. Everyone took in his disheveled appearance. Blood was smeared across his face and the red tainted his silver hair. His dark eyes staring at everyone as they walked in. Jae looked around the room.

"Things are going to change. I've been too lenient and that stops here. Disobey me and you die. Speak out of turn you die. Slack off on my fucking time and you die! I am the boss! I am the fucking king! If anyone has a problem with me, I will solve it for you. You want to turn your backs on me? I brought you guys in! I gave you a better life and I will take it away easily. You shouldn't fear anyone else because I am the devil." Baekhyun said. Everyone in the room was frozen with fear. No one spoke no one moved. Baekhyun's brown eyes were as dark as a starless night.

"The clinic is to be shut down," Baekhyun said turning to Jae.

"Shut it down?" Jae asked.

"Can you not understand when I speak? " Baekhyun said.

"The clinic helps many-" Jae was cut off by the sound of a gun. The bullet grazed his cheek. Jae held his face.

"Another word and the next bullet is going in your forehead," Baekhyun said standing. Chanyeol looked at Jongin. Jae went home to find Yixing laying on the bed watching tv. He told him what happened. Yixing started texting Baekhyun.

"We can't close it down," Yixing said.

"He has lost his mind, Yixing. There is no talking to that man," Jae said pulling Yixing.

"No! We can't! People depend on us." Yixing said pushing him off. Yixing went to Irene's place but found it empty so he made his way to Baekhyun's apartment. He started pounding on the door. The door opened to a short black haired girl.

"Hello," She said staring at him. She was in one of Baekhyun's white t-shirts. Her collarbone was decorated with purple and red bruises. Yixing took a step back.

"Daddy isn't home. Do you need to leave a message or something?" She asked. Yixing shook his head and walked away. He went to the clinic and people were packing things up. Baekhyun snatched Yixing and slammed him into the wall.

"You just don't listen huh," Baekhyun said choking him. Jae grabbed Baekhyun off of Yixing and threw him into the wall. Yixing gasped for air. He quickly rushed over to stop the fight. Jongin grabbed Yixing and slammed him to the floor knocking the wind out of him. Yixing's ears started ringing. He sat up holding his chest. Baekhyun was standing over with a gun pointed at his head. Jae wasn't moving. Yixing crawled over and wrapped his body around Jae's head.

"Please. Don't. Okay. Okay, Boxian. We'll close it. Please don't hurt him," Yixing cried.

"Move," Boxian said.

"No! You need him. For Daeil. Boxian please," Yixing cried holding on tighter as Jongin started to pull him off.

"Please! Please." Yixing begged. Boxian put away his gun.

"Burn it down," He said walking out. Yixing helped Jae up and out of the clinic. Yixing stood outside watching it burn down. Jae held on to him. This was only the first step in Boxian's path of destruction. With Mr.Byun back in charge of his company, it didn't take long for things to get done. Xiumin's crew and warehouses were nearly wiped out. Nothing was left and no one was left to live. Boxian killed anyone he deemed unworthy and soon his body count grew well within weeks. Everyone around him treaded lightly for their own sake. Mr.Byun was proud of the monster he created. It's exactly what he wanted from his son. Jongin watched Boxian closely as the last body dropped. Boxian dropped the gun. His knuckles were hurting from the fight before. He spits the blood out of his mouth and turned around. From head to toe, he was covered in blood. His silver hair drenched in lives of the fallen men around him. The warehouse was eerily silent. No one could breathe. Red. Red indeed was fitting in a month he had not only painted this city red but the outskirts as well. Yixing stayed away from EXO. He kept his focus on work and Daeil. Daeil remained in the hospital for the time being. It was the safest place for him. Daeil chuckled.

"Because you are a giant!" Daeil said.

"But you will grow big and strong too!" He said.

"Even with my heart like this?" Daeil asked. The man nodded.

"My heart is like yours and I am big and strong." The man said. During Daeil's late walks around the hospital, he ran into Rex, his nickname for the large man.  Since then Rex always came to visit him and the two became quite friendly with each other. he later was introduced to Joy who squeezed the boy tight and kissed his cheeks 100 times. Joy popped her head into the room.

"Hi, Joy!" Daeil said excitedly. She hugged him.

"Do you want to come live with us?" She asked. Daeil shook his head.

"No, I have Xingie and my dad my mom and siblings," He said.

"Hmm, that's too bad. I really want a little brother," She said sitting on the bed. Yixing walked in.

"Joy, what did I tell you,"

"I wasn't going to hug him again," She said with a pout. Rex laughed.

"When I get out of here, we can eat all of the chocolate pudding we want," Daeil said giving Rex a high five. Yixing smiled.

"Daeil needs rest so you guys have to leave," He said. they left the room and Yixing tucked Daeil in bed.

"How come my mom hasn't visited me?" He asked. Yixing didn't know what to answer. No one has heard from Irene. Yixing was sure that Boxian wouldn't have killed her but with the way he is now who knows.

"She has a business trip but I will get her to face time you as soon as she can,"

"Is she dead?" Daeil whispered clutching his T-Rex to his chest.

"No. Daeil she is alive and she is fine. I promise," Yixing said kissing his head. Daeil closed his eyes and went to sleep. Yixing clocked out and decided to get something to eat. Jae was just clocking in. Things have been rocky for them since the clinic. Jae pulled Yixing over and kissed his lips. He held his face and softly kissed his face.

"I love you," Jae repeated.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for everything," Yixing said hugging him.

"We'll get through this," Jae said kissing his forehead. Joy interrupted them. She stuck her tongue out and pulled him away. They ended up at a diner with Rex. Yixing read over Boxian's texts. Joy excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"You still don't remember her?" He asked. Yixing shook his head.

"No, I think my mind blocked it out," Yixing said taking a sip

"She wants to kill Boxian. I try to talk sense into her but it's hard." He said with a chuckle.

"You're her dad. You're the boss. She should listen," Yixing said. Rex shook his head. Joy came back and slide into the booth. After dinner, she skipped with Yixing behind her. That's when Yixing spotted him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Boss," Boogeyman said bowing down. Yixing's heart rated immediately spiked. That man's eyes met his eyes. The sick smiled Yixing knew spread across his face.

"Did you handle Boxian?" Joy said pouting.

"Yifan is handling it as we speak." The man replied. From the corner of his eyes, Yixing saw a glare before he could put it together a shot rang out at the same time across town another shot rang out. Two bodies hit the ground. Yixing snapped out of his fear and quickly went into doctor mode. There was so much blood and with his biggest fear lurking around Yixing couldn't concentrate. His thoughts jumped to Boxian when he heard BM confirm his worse fears. The ambulance was on the scene. Yixing looked down at his bloody hands. His throat was closing and his vision started to blur. Baekhyun can't be. He can't be gone. Yixing dropped to his knees as the tears started to fall. The silent sobs turned into screams of pain and soon he was hyperventilating. The rain fell washing away the blood. Yixing doesn't remember how he got to the hospital but he stood in front of Jae's office.

"Yixing, baby," He said pulling him in where Yixing started sobbing again.

"He's gone. I can't. Please," He cried. Jae rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry," Jae said kissing his head. Jae got him some scrubs and Yixing changed. Jae told him to rest and he would come to check on him but Yixing couldn't sit here. He needed to be around EXO. He needed confirmation for himself. So he left. Jae was upset and said this would end things between them. Yixing took off and went to Baekhyun's apartment. It was his secret apartment. The one for Yixing. Baekhyun brought it for them. There was a bloody handprint on the door. Yixing opened it and followed the trail of blood. There on the floor sat Baekhyun holding his side and in front of him was Scar. Yixing crawled over and checked his pulse. Scar was dead. Yixing turned Baekhyun and checked his wound. Yixing breathes out a sigh. He hugs Baekhyun tight. Baekhyun's right arm wraps around Yixing's waist lazily. Yixing pulls them apart and plants a kiss on Baekhyun's lips.

"I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Yixing cries. Baekhyun sighs against his lip. Yixing begins to kiss Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun stared at the body a few feet away from him. Baekhyun was blinded so easily by his father. He gave into the man he said he would never. How did he get so weak? His city was broken because of him. His family died because of him. Baekhyun gripped Yixing's hips. Baekhyun laid his head back and stared at the window on the roof of the condo. It was raining heavily outside. Yixing kisses made their way down his neck. Baekhyun closed his eyes. His hand wrapped around Yixing's throat. Yixing looked down at Baekhyun meeting his soulless eyes. Baekhyun's thumb ran across his lips. He pulled Yixing down and roughly kissed him. 


	14. Let The Tears Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning// MCD

Irene smiled and grabbed her purse.

"I'll go get the car," She said. Yixing nodded.

"I will go pay the check," He replied smiling. Irene pulled him into a hug. Yixing kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for being here for me," She said snuggling into him.

"Of course. We're family," He replied. After some therapy, Irene was doing better. Nini's death left a bigger impact on her than she thought but slowly Irene was coming back. Yixing kissed her head and let go. He went to pay the bill. Baekhyun was blowing up his phone. He really thought Irene might snatch him away and it made Yixing laugh. Yixing heard people screaming and quickly ran outside. Irene was laying on the ground holding her side. Blood was falling from her mouth and the front of her black dressed was soaked. Yixing applied pressure.

"Call for help right now!" Yixing shouted.

"Joohyun, you gotta stay with me1" Yixing screamed. Yixing looked around for the shooter. He spotted a glare from the building across. A sniper. Irene clutched on Yixing's hand.

"No! Joohyun listen to my voice. You have to hang on!" Yixing screamed. The police and ambulance arrived on scene quickly. Yixing climbed into the back and took off his jacket.

"Sir-"

"I'm a doctor!" Yixing shouted grabbing things. 

"Xing," Irene whispered.

"No, be quiet," Yixing said. She grabbed his wrist lightly. Yixing bent down as she whispered into his ear.

"Joohyun-" Yixing said standing back up. Irene smiled.

"Sir move please," The paramedic said. Yixing stepped back and looked down at the blood on his clothes. They arrived at the hospital. Jackson grabbed Yixing.

"Yixing you can't. Let them work," He said.

"Please help her! Please!" Yixing cried. With shaking hands, Yixing pulled out his phone and made two calls. He sat in the waiting room staring at the ground. Jongin was the first one there. Victoria pulled Yixing into a hug. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, were next to arrive. Baekhyun was last to arrive. He stood near the door.

"What happened?" Jongin shouted.

"Babe, calm down," Victoria said wiping the blood off of Yixing's face.

"She went to get the car and then I heard screaming and she was-"

"Family of Bae Joohyun," The doctor called.

"Here," Chanyeol said.

"Can I speak to her husband?" The doctor said. Baekhyun followed him outside the area. From that point on, everything went in slow motion.

"We tried everything we could do but there was damage organs and with the loss of blood. I'm sorry Mr. Byun but she didn't make it," He said. Baekhyun nodded his head and held onto the wall. The doctor apologized again and walked away. Baekhyun turned and walked back into the room. Everyone was standing to hear the news. Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak. Yixing watched him. Baekhyun closed his mouth. Yixing looked down at the blood on his hands. Irene's blood on his hands. Baekhyun tried to say the words. He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Everyone concluded their worst fears. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into a hug. Baekhyun allowed him. The room was quiet. For the first time, their boss cried. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in tighter. Baekhyun's fist clutched onto his jacket. Victoria turned to Jongin and could see the tears forming in his eyes. She grabbed his hand. Yixing left the room. He couldn't take it. He couldn't breathe. So he ran out of the hospital and continued to run until his lungs screamed and finally he collapsed to the ground and started screaming. He was weak! He couldn't protect anyone. Irene didn't deserve this! The kids didn't deserve this. They were going to grow up without a mother. How fair was that? Yixing wept for Joohyun, for Nini, for Scar. All of his friends dead and all he has done is hide. No more hiding. Yixing was tired of funerals. He was tired of losing people. His family was important and he didn't want to be weak anymore. Yixing held his head. The screaming was starting again. he couldn't breathe and his chest tightened. He could hear the Boogeyman. Yixing started screaming and soon blacked out. 

Baekhyun sat on Daeil's bed and rubbed his head. After the surgery last year, Daeil was doing much better. There haven't been any complications. The door was pushed open. There stood his two other children. Baekhee rubbed her eyes and held onto her sheep plushie.

"We stayed up for mommy," Yoosung said walking into the room and climbing on the bed. Baekhee reached up and pulled her into his lap. She snuggled into his lap as Yoosung got into bed with Daeil. Baekhyun held her close and let the tears fall.


	15. Dimples and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make It Rain x Ed Sheeran

Daeil stood outside of Baekhyun's room. Baekhee was playing with her dolls on the floor and Yoosung was counting his ant farm collection. Baekhyun looked up as Yixing made his way inside. Daeil followed behind him. Baekhee dropped her dolls and reached up for Yixing. Yixing picked her up and kissed her cheeks. She giggled.

"How about we take a bath and get you guys ready for bed," Yixing said taking Yoosung's hand.

"Baths are for the poor," Yoosung stated.

"I demand to be showered in rose water," Yoosung said.

"Rosewater!" Baekhee said clapping. Yixing chuckled and rolled his eyes. Daeil stood by the bed looking at his father. Daeil hugged him. Baekhyun wrapped his arm around his son.

"It's going to be okay," Daeil said. Baekhyun smiled through his tears. His 8-year-old son was being stronger than him. Daeil kissed his head.

"Mommy will want us to be strong for each other. We love you," Daeil said. Baekhyun nodded. Daeil was such a smart boy. Daeil left to shower and Baekhyun did the same. He was sober and clean. The kids rushed back into the room.

"There wasn't rosewater so my skin isn't in good condition," Yoosung said trying to climb on the bed. Baekhyun grabbed him by his bottoms and swung him on the bed. Daeil put Baekhee in bed and climbed on after her. Yixing sat at the end of the bed. Baekhee crawled into Baekhyun's lap and Yixing handed her cup over. She took it and started drinking.

"If we are sleeping in here I will need my own section of the bed," Yoosung said laying down.

"Daddy needs to talk to you guys," Baekhyun said. Yoosung sat up. Baekhee started smacking Baekhyun's thigh.

"Things are going to change. It's going to be the 4 of us,"

"Mommy!" Baekhee said putting her cup down.

"No, mommy isn't going to be with us anymore,"

"You guys got a divorce!" Yoosung said standing up. Baekhyun pulled the child back down. Baekhee turned in his lap to face him.

"Mommy got hurt last night. It was really bad," Yoosung turned his head to the side trying to piece together things. Baekhyun sighed.

"Mommy passed away last night," Baekhyun finally said. Yoosung started screaming immediately which caused Baekhee to follow. 

"I want my mommy," Yoosung cried. Baekhyun pulled his son and daughter into hugs. 

"Mommy!" Baekhee cried. Daeil crawled over and held his siblings. Soon his tears fell as well. Yixing started wiping his own tears. The next few days were hard for everyone. The funeral was beautiful and so many people came out. Joohyun was loved. Baekhee held onto Baekhyun the whole time. The kids and Baekhyun dropped their white roses on her casket. Baekhee buried her face in her father's neck. Baekhyun refused to sleep. He needed to find out who ordered this hit. Yixing laid Baekhee in bed and went to Baekhyun's home office. Chanyeol and Kai were in there.

"You knock first," Kai said.

"I just wanted to say the kids are sleeping," Yixing said walking into the room. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Baekhyun replied.

"I have to go in tonight and Yoosung wakes up around 2 am so please be there for him. A warm cup of milk and he goes back to bed." Yixing said. Baekhyun waved him off. Yixing sighed.

"Just because they lost their mother doesn't mean they should lose their father too," Yixing said before leaving. Baekhyun barely made time for the kids it was always Yixing there comforting them, taking care of them, and helping them get through the days. Yixing clocked into work. Jae gave him a small smile.

"How are you?" He asked leaning on the counter.

"I've had better days. I'm tired." Yixing said. Jae rubbed his head.

"Life of a parent," He said with a laugh. Yixing smiled. He was a parent now. Yixing's beeper started to go off. He rushed to the ER.

"Car accident drunk driver," Luna said. Yixing nodded and quickly jumped into action. In three hours, they had handled everything. Yixing sat back and sighed. Victoria slapped his back. Yixing went to make rounds. He was checking a patient's vitals when the man sat up. 

"I know you," The man said holding his head.

"Sir lay back down. You suffered some-"

"She's dead. She was a mother. I didn't know," He said crying. Yixing put down his clipboard and closed the door.

"What?"

"Boxian's wife. Xiumin hired me to take her out and I didn't know she was a mother. I always do background checks but he said she was just a wife. I needed the money for my son so I just did it." The man confessed. Yixing froze. He wanted to hit him. He had to calm down.

"I've been drinking myself down every day. And today I found out my son is going to live but I can't even be happy."

"Shut up! You took a mother away from her children! Those three children won't have a mother! You have no fucking right!" Yixing shouted. The man continued to cry and Yixing left the room. he pulled out his cell phone. It didn't take long for Jongin to come down. Yixing pulled him into the break room.

"The person who killed Irene is here," Yixing whispered.

"Where?" Jongin said walking towards the door.

"You can't just shoot him here," Yixing said.

"He killed Joohyun. Are you fucking dumb?"

"Be rational," Yixing said. Jongin smiled.

"You want in with this family. Here's your chance weakness. Kill him," Jongin said. Yixing shook his head.

"I can-"

"If you can't kill him then you have no business standing next to Baekhyun. Go back to the UK find you a new life," Jogin said walking out. Yixing sat down on the bed. Killing another person was against everything he stood for. No matter how much it hurt losing Irene killing wouldn't make the pain stop. Kyungsoo didn't help. Yixing started pacing the room. He decided to text Baekhyun and got the same response as Kai. Yixing didn't want to leave Baekhyun but he didn't want to kill anyone. He made his way out of the room and bumped into Jae.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jae asked looking at his red eyes.

"I'm sorry," Yixing said rushing away from him. Kai shook his head. 

"What did you say to him?" Jae asked.

"Mind your business, Tree," Kai said walking away to find Victoria. Yixing stared down at the needle. The man had fallen back to sleep. With shaking hands, Yixing took his IV and injected the liquid into his stream. Yixing quickly stuffed the needle back in his coat. He replaced the IV and left the room. Yixing sat at the nurse station staring at his chart as the man's monitor went off. The whole time his heart was pounding in his chest.

"We're losing him1" A doctor yelled. Yixing felt his stomach turn.

"Dr.Zhang! Help!" A nurse screamed. Yixing snapped out of it and went into his room. The man was having an allergic reaction. Yixing had erased the drug from his file. He knew the nurses would inject him with it which would only countereffect what Yixing gave him an hour ago. The heart monitor reaches zero. Yixing gave chest compressions and a few charges. The man was gone.

"Time of death 2 am," Yixing said leaving the room. He took a deep breath and soon threw up. Victoria helped him to the bathroom where he continued to empty his stomach and sob. Yixing cleaned himself up. Jae suggested that he go home early. Yixing climbed the stairs and made his way to the bedroom. Baekhyun never slept next to him. He showered and went to look for Baekhyun. Baekhyun was in his office looking over paperwork. Yixing stood in front of his desk.

"I killed someone today. Not because I felt it was right but because I'm in love with you. And that person hurt you in the cruelest way. At first, it made me sick to my stomach but on the car ride over here, I thought about how happy it would make you. I'm yours forever and I will never let anyone hurt you or them again. I want to be someone that can protect their family," Yixing said. Baekhyun looked up from his work. Yixing was standing in Baekhyun's white button up. Baekhyun stood up and walked around the desk. He pulled Yixing closer.

"Me? You're willing to kill for me? To protect everything I love?" Baekhyun asked against his lips. Yixing nodded as Baekhyun's mouth lapped at his neck. Baekhyun turned them around so that Yixing was now against the desk. Baekhyun stepped back.

"Bend over the desk," He said. Yixing turned over and bent over so that his smooth bottom was in the air. The first smack stung and it was followed by several more. Yixing was leaking already. Baekhyun bent down and grabbed his hair harshly. His erection was pressed in between Yixing's cheek.

"Mine. You will always be mine. No one on this earth can have you." Baekhyun said pressing Yixing down on the desk. It didn't take Yixing long, to find himself on his knees with Baekhyun's cock down his throat. Baekhyun snatched his head back and Yixing whined.

"Get up," Baekhyun said. Yixing stood up and Baekhyun placed him on the desk. The kiss was sloppy and rough but it was driving Yixing wild. He loved the way Baekhyun handled him. He loved the pain and love. He loved the fire he brought into his life. Yixing scratched Baekhyun's back as slide inside of him without any prep. Tears fell down his face. Yixing threw his head back trying to suppress his cries. Baekhyun held onto Yixing by wrapping his right arm around his waist as he roughly fucked into him. Everything that was on the desk was tossed to the floor so that he could lay Yixing down. Baekhyun pinned Yixing's hips down. Yixing arched his back and held onto Baekhyun's arms as he was shown no mercy. It hurt so well that Yixing's swore he was going in and out of consciousness. his sobs were getting stuck in his throat and he felt the flutters in his stomach and soon he was cumming as Baekhyun was pounding relentlessly. Yixing's body started to spazz on its own when Baekhyun pulled out. He continued to shake until he laid on the desk limp as a cooked noodle. On the desk, on the floor, the couch, and finally the bed, Yixing was fucked thoroughly that night. He woke up the next morning with his body throbbing. His hole was in so much pain. Yixing couldn't leave the bed and his throat ached from screaming and being choked. The bathroom door opened to Baekhyun who was fresh out of the shower. Baekhyun sat on the bed and stared at his handiwork. 

"Turn over. I think I tore you last night," Baekhyun said. Yixing turned over. Baekhyun spreads his cheeks. Yixing closes his eyes a little embarrassed. 

"You're fine," Baekhyun said. Yixing turned back over. He didn't feel fine.

"I ran a bath for you," Baekhyun said going to his closet. Yixing sat up. The bathroom seemed like a far away distance. His legs felt like jello but he made it. It was nice to soak in the hot water. He stayed in there for 20 mins and climbed out. Yixing wrapped a towel around his waist and stared into the mirror. He started counting every mark on his chest, neck, and body. That's when Baekhyun came behind him. Yixing stared at him through the mirror. Baekhyun's soft fingers crept up and around Yixing's neck. Yixing moaned.

"You did good, baby," Baekhyun said kissing his head. Yixing smiled.

"Thank you, daddy," Yixing replied. Baekhyun released him.

"Get dressed," Baekhyun said walking away. Yixing quickly dressed and followed behind Baekhyun like a lost puppy. They played with the kids and then left. They arrived at the warehouse. In the middle of the open area, was a man chained up.

"I have a surprise for you. I was waiting until you were ready and I think you're ready now." Baekhyun whispered holding onto Yixing's hips. Yixing nodded as they stepped forward. The smile on Yixing's face disappeared. The Boogeyman was chained up.

"It's a gift from me actually, Xingie!" Joy said skipping over with Rex behind her. Yixing looked back at Baekhyun.

"You want to torture him back?" Joy asked. Yixing looked at the man on the floor.

"Boss, we're ready," Chanyeol said.

"You can decide later, baby," Baekhyun said taking his hand and leading him to the meeting room. Yixing sat in the back watching everything happen. This was new to him. Everyone here was passionate about EXO, about this family. Yixing smiled. He wanted to be a part of this family.

"Jongin will train Yixing," Baekhyun said. Yixing looked at him and back to Jongin who was smiling. It was the worst thing Yixing could imagine. Jongin had fun beating the hell out of him. This was not training. It was just Jongin beating Yixing until he passed out half of the time. If he wasn't at the hospital he was with the kids or getting "trained". Yixing's life took a turn he never expected. Jongin kicked him hard in his stomach. Yixing fell to the ground and started coughing.

"Come on! It has been two months you are fucking nothing!"

"I don't want to train with you!" Yixing shouted. Jongin laughed.

"Then who?" He asked pulling Yixing's hair. Yixing looked around the area. These were some pretty rough looking guys. His eyes landed on Baekhyun.

"Boxian," Yixing said. Jongin laughed.

"You're serious?" He said wiping his eyes from laughing so hard. Boxian took off his blazer and shirt. He wrapped his hands as Yixing stood up.

"Wrong choice. I told you only one person has ever beat me." Jongin said standing back. Boxian landed one punch knocking Yixing out cold. Yixing went into work with a black eye and a very sore body. Jae pulled him into his office.

"That's the 3rd time this week. Is he beating you?" Jae asked checking his wounds. Yixing pushed him off.

"No, I told you no," Yixing said pulling down his shirt.

"Then what is going on?" Jae asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Yixing said leaving. After work, Yixing was on his knees under Baekhyun's desk. Baekhyun kept his hand on his head. Yixing swallowed every drop. He opened his mouth and Baekhyun smiled. He pulled up and sat him on his lap.

"I think it would be better for you to quit the hospital," Baekhyun said. Being a doctor was Yixing's dream. He had worked so hard to get there. Yixing nodded.

"Okay," He said without hesitation. Baekhyun smiled.

"Now let me reward you," Baekhyun said laying him down on the desk. There was a knock. Yixing sighed and pouted when Baekhyun told them to come in. Yixing stayed on the desk while they talked. Once they were finished, Yixing rode Baekhyun in his chair until they were both cumming. Yixing sighed into the kiss as Baekhyun lifted him up. They quickly fixed their clothes.

"Have you thought about what you want to do with him?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing looked down at Baekhyun's gun. It was the same one Baekhyun stuck in his mouth before. Baekhyun eyes followed Yixing's. He smirked and picked it up. Yixing held his hand and placed it to his head.

"You are becoming quite the little devil," Baekhyun said running the gun from Yixing's temple to his lips. Yixing opened his mouth and nodded.

"So perfect for me. Do you trust me?" Baekhyun whispered. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun kissed Yixing's forehead.

"Do you want me to pull the trigger?" He asked. Yixing nodded as Baekhyun kissed his eyelid. Baekhyun pulled the gun out and shot the bullseye board across the room. Yixing flinched at the sound of the gun going off. Baekhyun opened the gun and emptied all the bullets into Yixing's hand.

"Pick one," Baekhyun said. Yixing laid them on the desk. He picked the one that caught his eyes and handed it to Baekhyun. Yixing watched as Baekhyun wrote something on it. He showed Yixing.

"Zhang Yixing," Yixing read out loud. he swallowed as Baekhyun put the single bullet back in.

"If you ever betray me or let someone take you from me this bullet will go here," Baekhyun said putting the gun to his Yixing's temple. Yixing nodded.

"Open your mouth," He commanded. Yixing opened his mouth the end of the gun was hot as Baekhyun pushed it in. Yixing jerked away and Baekhyun held his face.

"Is everything okay? I heard a gunshot?" A guard said walking in. Yixing's hear was pounding so fast but he didn't dare try to move. Baekhyun's dark eyes landed on the guard.

"Did I say come in?" Baekhyun asked squeezing Yixing's face. The guard shook his head.

"So why are you here?"

"Sorry, boss." The man said leaving. Baekhyun removed the gun. Yixing started breathing again. Baekhyun put the gun down. Yixing was sent home early and no training. He needed to figure out how he was going to quit the hospital. With Jae, Luna, and Victoria there, Yixing didn't need to be an insider. Plus he could just get information from his mother if he needed. It's what he's been doing to his father for Baekhyun. He's been stealing inside information from his files. His father thinks Yixing made up with him but it was only to get information for Baekhyun. Yixing was starting to get good at some things. He wasn't a fighter but he could get information easily. Yixing sat on the bed waiting for Baekhyun to come home like an eager puppy. The door opened, to his redhead lover. All night Red claimed his favorite Dimpled man. Red and Dimples. Dimples and Red.


	16. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of Too Much Of U

Yixing got out of the car nervously. He stood outside of Exodus. This is where it all started for him. The interview with Chanyeol changed his whole life. Yixing held the door to the front of the club. He smiled reminiscing waiting in line with Kyungsoo and Nini. Yixing could feel the tears starting. Nini was such a party girl. She loved the thrill of life. And Kyungsoo he was a mixture of Nini and Yixing. Did life turn out this way because of him? If Yixing never agreed to be a babysitter for the most dangerous man in South Korea, maybe Nini would still be alive and Irene. God, maybe her and Baekhyun would be happy somewhere. The tears started falling down his face. Yixing has caused so much damage because of careless mistakes. Because he was too naive, he let things fall off the tracks. But now he was smarter. Yixing wiped his face and entered the seemingly empty club. It seemed eerie. Yixing almost died in this club. He chuckled and started towards the back. Where he first encountered Red.The man he fell in so madly in love with. The man that corrupted Yixing, destroyed and rebuilt him. Standing in front of Yixing was Red. His hair just as red as the first time they met. He was pointing a gun at Yixing Yixing took a step forward and Baekhyun cocked his gun.

"I had to protect them first. I promised Irene to protect them. I would never betray you. I've proven myself. I love you more than anything in this world. If you're going to shoot me then just do it. I know it's madness but I wouldn't be mad at you. I'm so in love with you Baekhyun. So do it. Shoot me," Yixing said until he was standing directly in front of the gun. Baekhyun pulled the trigger. When nothing came out, Yixing cried. Baekhyun pulled him into a hug. He dropped the gun and held Yixing in his arms. Baekhyun kissed his forehead and finally his lips. Yixing couldn't stop sobbing. Baekhyun choked and dropped his arms. Yixing stepped back and stared at Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked down at the knife in his gut. Blood started falling out of his mouth. Baekhyun dropped to his knees. Yixing couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way." Yixing cried. Yixing stepped away slowly. He turned and sprinted out of the club leaving Baekhyun curled up in his own blood. Yixing ran out of the club and down the street. He got into his car and drove off never looking back. Mr.Byun was calling and Yixing ignored it. He picked it up as soon as he got to his destination.

"Is he dead?" Mr.Byun asked. Yixing couldn't contain his tears.

"Yes," He said choking up. 

"You-" Yixing hung up the phone. He threw the phone into the car and grabbed the passports from the passenger seat. He stripped out of his shirt and threw it into the car. Yixing wiped his face and walked over to the jet.

"Xingie!" Baekhee said waving.  Yixing picked her up and climbed up the stairs. Yoosung and Daeil were already in their seats. Joy had set this up for them. It was time for anew life not only for the three Byun children but for Yixing as well. Yixing held Baekhee in his lap.

"Where is daddy?" Baekhee asked playing with Yixing's ears. Yixing closed his eyes. He kept repeating how this would bring about a new life for them but he didn't want a life without Baekhyun, without the man he loved. Halfway through the flight, the children finally went to sleep. Yixing went to the bathroom and cried until his throat was raw. He wiped his face and opened the door. Daeil was standing there with tears falling down his face. Yixing hugged the child and comforted him. When they reached their new home the children ran to the rooms. Yixing stood in the main bedroom staring at the king sized bed. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. He left behind everyone. His family, his friends, all of it gone. He lost everything for Baekhyun. He lost Baekhyun. Yixing felt the bed dip and soon he was surrounded by 3 little puppy faces. 

"We are hungry," Yoosung said. Yixing smiled and pulled the boy down soon they were all wrestling in bed. This was his new life. The four of them would be okay. Seasons came and went. Birthdays, holidays, weeks, and months all went by in the blink of an eye. 

"Yoosung please hurry up," Yixing shouted knocking on the door.

"Xingie! My hair!" Baekhee shouted. Daeil was sitting on the couch playing with his bed lizard.

"Hey go check on your brother. He's been in the bathroom for 20 mins," Yixing said sitting Baekhee on her lap. He started to brush her long black hair and pin it up.

"No bun!" She said crossing her arms. Yixing sighed.

"He took all his clothes off except his coat," Daeil shouted. Yixing left Baekhee on the ouch and went to the bathroom. On the toilet was Yoosung with just his coat on.

"Why are your pants off?/" Yixing said shaking his head.

"I don't want to get poop on them!" Yoosung shouted.

"Do you not know how to use the toilet?" Daeil asked walking out. It took another hour before the children were cleaned dressed and ready to leave. Daeil opened the door and Baekhee took off running into the man standing there. Yixing finished packing their lunches.

"You guys better be in the car and ready to go!" Yixing shouted grabbing all three bags.

"You became quite the house husband huh?" A familiar voice said. Yixing turned around and dropped all three bags. Standing in front of him was his favorite rectangular smile. Yixing threw his arms around Baekhyun and kissed him down. Baekhyun chuckled and stumbled back until he fell to the floor. The children ran into the kitchen and jumped on the pile. Baekhee kissed Baekhyun's cheeks.

"Daddy! You went on a long vacation! I am 4 now." She said holding up her four little fingers. Baekhyun sat up smiling. He grabbed Daeil's head and kissed it while Yoosung choked him and Baekhee climbed into his lap. Yixing sat on the floor stared at the scene. His heart was full. The children obviously stayed home to catch up with Baekhyun. All day long they played with their father and showed him all of their school projects. They were finally able to put the kids down a little after midnight. Yixing sat on the bed nervously waiting. Baekhyun came out of the shower with a smile. He was only in a town. Yixing stared at the scar on his abdomen. He frowned. Baekhyun climbed on the bed and Yixing's hand rubbed the scar. Baekhyun tilted his head up.

"Baby-"

"I'm so sorry," Yixing said.

"Hey. No crying. I'm alive. This is real," Baekhyun said smiling.

"This was a stupid plan," Yixing cried. Baekhyun held Yixing. 

"You did everything I told you. My father is in jail for the rest of his life. The world thinks I'm dead. My children are safe. My heart is safe. Baby this is our life now. I told you the only way out of that life was death. It's okay." Baekhyun said rubbing Yiixng's lips. Yixing's finger ran over the scar.

"It's one scar. Nothing can compare to the mess I made of you. The scars that I have created on you. I'm sorry Yixing. You've been nothing but good to me always. I threw you into this life and remained at my side. Thank you. I love you," Baekhyun said kissing his lips. Yixing let his tears fall and kissed Baekhyun back. His hand stayed tangled in his hair. The door opened to the three mini Baekhyuns. Yixing pulled away after one last kiss.

"We want to sleep with Daddy and Xingie," Baekhee said leading her brothers to the bed. Baekhyun got up and changed into night clothes. He climbed into bed with his family. This is where he belonged. Yixing smiled. This is the life he wanted. It took Baekhyun a long time to adjust to the new lifestyle. He wasn't a boss anymore, he wasn't in the gang life anymore. Now he was just a father. Baekhyun frowned at the two pigtails Baekhyun attempted to do. They were lopsided.

"You suck," Baekhee said leaving the room. Baekhyun sighed and laid back on the couch. Being a full-time dad was a lot harder than he thought. Yixing had been doing this alone for a year. Baekhyun opened his eyes. He screamed and jumped off of the couch.

"Daeil! What did I tell you about this fucking-" He slipped on Yoosung's toy truck and fell back onto the floor. Daeil rushed in and grabbed his pet lizard. Yixing came only to laugh at Baekhyun.

"I need a job. I can't stay home and just do this,"

"Joy has a job for you, boss," Yixing said winking. Baekhyun sat up. Joy really took care of his family and Baekhyun and her friendship grew over that year. Baekhyun accepted the position as a CEO of a technology company. It was a nice 9-5 and some weekends. Baekhyun enjoyed working and coming home to his family. He found his nitch with them and soon the four of them had a daily plan. Boxian was dead and gone. Yixing disappeared without a trace. Baekhyun and Jiashaui lived out the life both, Boxian and Yixing deserved. Jiashuai giggled into the kiss as Baekhyun gripped his ass tightly. Baekhyun pulled away and watched the kids building a sand castle a few feet away. Jiashuai kissed along his neck.

"Do you think they will notice if I take you behind that rock and fuck you?"

"Baek-omg," Yixing said trying to climb off of him but he was pulled back down.

"I'm half kidding, dimples," Baekhyun said kissing his lips again.

"Tell me you love me," Jiashuai said smiling.

" I love you," Baekhyun said kissing him in between words.

"Come build with us!" Baekhyun said stomping her little feet. Baekhyun tapped Jiashuai's ass so he would stand up. the pair walked over and split into two teams. Daeil, Baekhee, and Baekhyun created one castle while Jiahsuai and Yoosung created the other. Yoosung was gifted and attended a private school. So it was no surprise that his castle was advance. Baekhee got mad and kicked it down. She was everything like Irene and Baekhyun loved it. Daeil was a mix of both of them. He was the glue of the family. He had been through so much in such a short life but the kid held this family together no matter what. Baekhyun turned to Jiashuai who was staring at the kids fight with a big smile on his face. The man Baekhyun thought he would ruin. The naive little doctor he thought he could corrupt. He was wrong. So completely wrong. Jiashuai was the reason Baekhyun found his heart again. Jiashuai turned and smiled. He leaned in to kiss Baekhyun's lips gently.

"I love you forever, dimples," Baekhyun whispered as his finger ran across the wedding band on Jiashuai's finger.

"And forever I'll love you, Red," Jiashuai replied. Dimples and Red. Red and Dimples. Red, Dimples, Daeil, Yoosung, and Baekhee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! This is the end. Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I actually liked this AU a lot. I think writing Yixing's character like this was different for me. So I enjoyed it.


	17. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of AU Love Days on twitter @asheepdream

Baekhyun wiped his face and opened the door. Jiashuai was standing there with a big grin on his face. He grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and pulled him out of the restaurant. Baekhyun snatched away.

"What are you doing? What about your friends?" He asked. Jiashuai zipped his coat up.

"Who cares about those losers." He said pulling him down the street. They got on the bus and Baekhyun remained quiet. It was weird that Jiashuai was being so nice to him. Last night was pretty scary for Baekhyun. Jiashuai was wasted and angry and then suddenly he was in pain. He was on his knees crying. Baekhyun could never forget that pale messy face. I just need help. I just need someone to help. Those words were heavy on Baekhyun's mind. He turned to look at Jiashuai who was staring out of the window. Baekhyun reached out and brushed his hand. Jiashuai turned to him smiling and Baekhyun gave him a warm smiled back. Jiashuai held Baekhyun's hand in his lap as they continued the ride. Baekhyun didn't know what he was doing but it felt right. Being here with Jiashuai felt good just like being with Yixing did. Maybe at the end of the 7th day, Baekhyun would have to choose. Jiashuai pulled him up and they got off the bus. They walked a few blocks until finally, they made it to a little village. Baekhyun was confused but he trusted Jiashuai. The people greeted him and the children hugged him. Baekhyun couldn't understand what they were saying but smiled as the children hugged him. An old lady came over and pulled Jiashuai down for a hug. He kissed her forehead and they both turned to Baekhyun. Jiashuai introduced Baekhyun. She hugged him as well.

"Handsome," She said pinching his cheeks. Jiahsuai laughed and pulled Baekhyun away. They cut through a path in the forest and finally made it to a house. Jiashuai unlocked the door. The sweet smell of vanilla and lavender hit his nose. The house was beautiful. art decorated the walls.

"This is my private studio. I don't bring just anyone here. Be grateful," Jiashuai said taking Baekhyun's coat. He got the grand tour and his eyes were being pleased to the max. Jiashuai was amazing. Baekhyun stopped in front of a piece on the large living room wall. It was black and white as most of his pieces.

"Why don't you use the other colors?" Baekhyun said touching it. Jiashuai took his hand off the painting. Baekhyun turned to face him.

"Two rules. Never tell anyone where this is located and never touch," Jiashuai said dropping his hand. Baekhyun nodded.

"I don't use other colors because life is black and white. It's how I feel when I'm painting for myself. Now when I create pieces for other I tended to use colors," Jiashuai explained. Baekhyun followed behind him.

"Can you make me something,"

"Not for free, little bit," Jiashuai said winking taking his shirt off. Baekhyun blushed.

"Why do you keep calling me "little bit", You're two inches taller than me," Baekhyun said sitting on the chair. Jiashuai tilted his face up by his chin. His thumb ran across his bottom lip.

"I have a little bit of feelings for you," Jiashuai replied. Baekhyun laughed and pushed him away.

"Were you expecting something romantic, baby?" He asked. Baekhyun hid his face in his hands. Jiashuai sat across from him and started drawing.

"Stay like that but look at me. Peek from behind your hands," Jiashuai instructed. Baekhyun stayed like that until Jiashuai was finished. He motioned for Baekhyun to come over and pulled him on his lap.

"Wow! You're really good," Baekhyun said turning to face Jiashuai. Jiashuai licked his lips and chuckled.

"What address did you get?" Baekhyun asked. That question had been heavy on his mind. Was this really his fate? To be in between brothers? 

"It was the same address from years ago,"

"Wait you found your soulmate already?" Baekhyun said standing. Jiashuai nodded.

"I don't want to talk about that,"

"How can I be your soulmate then?" Baekhyun asked.

"You lived at the address," Jiashuai said. Baekhyun just stared at him. Jiashuai pulled Baekhyun's face to him and kissed his lips.

"I feel like this is going well. Stop questioning it," Jiashuai said picking Baekhyun up. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Jiashuai as they kissed. Before he knew it, his back was on a soft bed. Baekhyun pushed Jiashuai off. He didn't want another repeat of yesterday. So instead they laid there talking. Baekhyun listened to Jiashuai tell him about his art and somewhere between the line, he fell asleep. Jiashuai sat up and snapped photos of the sleeping beauty. He pulled out a sketchbook and started to draw him. Jiashuai let him sleep and decided to work on his main piece. A fire started withing and Jiashuai hands were moving before his brain could interpret what was being done. He had a long way to go but Jiashuai found his muse.


	18. Heal Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// mentions of abuse, suicide attempt

Baekhyun giggled and pulled away from the kiss. Yixing and he had been doing everything but cooking.

"We have to finish. You have a guest coming," Baekhyun said pushing him away. Yixing sighed and walked over to the pot. Lay was running around playing with Jiashuai. Baekhyun finished setting the table and walked back to find Yixing throwing his phone. Baekhyun hugged him from behind but Yixing jumped.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun said moving away.

"It's fine. Is the table done? Everything needs to be perfect," Yixing said walking the dining room. He started to rearrange things. Baekhyun stood to the side watching him work. Jiashuai came into the room with Lay and they started running around the table.

"Fucking stop it! Go wash up1" Yixing shouted. Lay ran out of the room.

"Don't be so mean, dick head," Jiashuai said walking out. Baekhyun softly grabbed his hand. He placed his face in his hands.

"Xingja, breathe," Baekhyun said playing with his ears. Yixing held Baekhyun's wrist and sighed. He walked away and back into the kitchen. Jiashuai walked back in.

"He's an ass," He said with a shrug.

"Like you," Baekhyun said walking away. Jiashuai chuckled. Baekhyun helped Lay wash up and sat him at the table just as the guests arrived. It was an older couple which later Baekhyun found out to be the Kwons. Lay kept banging his fork on the table and finally, Baekhyun snatched it.

"Knock it off,"

"It's a shame your father and mother couldn't be here," Mrs.Kwon said. Jiashuai rolled his eyes.

"You guys act as you've never been here before. How many family dinners have we had?" Jiashuai asked.

"What my brother means is this is just regular dinner with close friends," Yixing said laughing.

"This is so good, Yixing."

"Baekhyun helped me," Yixing said. Baekhyun shyly smiled.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

"Soulmate!" Lay shouted.

"Oh, this is your soulmate? He is so cute," She said smiling at Baekhyun.

"Well, we don't know for sure. he could be mine,"

"Oh, that is true. Two Zhangs," Mr.Kwon said laughing. Yixing shifted in his chair.

"I am a third Zhang!" Lay shouted. The table started laughing. Lay helped Baekhyun clean off the table as Yixing and the couple had tea in the living room. After Lay was sent to bed Jiahsuai pulled Baekhyun toward his room. Baekhyun snatched away.

"No. You don't just get to play with me like that. I'm not a toy. What you did really fucking hurt me," Baekhyun said.

"I'm sorry. I have a lot of things going on but don't be upset with me. I want this to work out for us. There are some demons that I have and I want to let them go but I'm afraid." Jiashuai said holding Baekhyun's hand.

"Afraid of what?" 

"I-"

"Baekhyun it was nice to meet you," Mrs.Kwon said interrupting them. Baekhyun let go of Jiashuai and walked away. Jiashuai left the house. Baekhyun finished cleaning up. He overheard Yixing and Mr.Kwon talking. Baekhyun leaned against the wall listening to them.

"So, you'll come to the apartment?" The man said caressing Yiixng's cheek with the back of his hand. Yixing pulled away. Baekhyun moved away from the area. What was that about. He tried to push it to the back of his mind but it didn't sit right. All night Yixing looked so uneasy. It must have been Mr.Kwon. Baekhyun felt sick to his stomach as the wheels in his head started turning. Mr.Kwon was having an affair with Yixing for business reasons. Baekhyun sat on his bed with his knees against his chest. He finished showering an hour ago and was currently waiting in Yixing's room. It was an ordinary room. A king sized bed with a bathroom of its own. In the corner was a keyboard. Baekhyun didn't know Yixing was into music. The door opened. Yixing was stumbling inside. It was after 1. Baekhyun got up to turn the light on for him but Yixing told him to stay on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Yixing came out and crawled into the bed. Baekhyun reached out into the dark and pulled him by his white shirt. He kissed his lips softly. Baekhyun's hands searched for Yixing's soft hands as they fell back onto the bed. The kiss was sweet. There wasn't a need to rush. That's when Baekhyun felt the first tear on his face. He felt around until his fingers were on Yixing's wet cheeks. Baekhyun held him and let him break down. Baekhyun had his answers. As he was rubbing his back he felt scars running along his back. Yixing jerked out of his hold and Baekhyun sat up.

"I'm sorry," Baekhyun whispered. They sat there quietly. Baekhyun had so many questions but all he wanted to do was hold Yixing and protect him. Baekhyun crawled over and sat on his lap. He tried to remove Yixing's shirt but Yixing grabbed his hands.

"Don't," He said. Baekhyun nodded and kissed along his face. Yixing held Baekhyun's hips. Baekhyun stopped kissing him. Yixing wasn't into it so he climbed off. Baekhyun held him.

"When I turned 21 my father got in partnership with the Kwons. A few months later, before they signed the first deal, he asked my father for me. It started off with small sates and then sex. I'm a prostitute for my father's transactions," Yixing said kissing Baekhyun's hand.

"Yixing, I'm sorry," Baekhyun said trying to sit up but this time Yixing wrapped Baekhyun to his chest.

"He's not the only one just the main one. My father has hated us since we were born. When I was one, he came home drunk and fought with my mother. He threw me against the wall and I had a stutter until I was 8. When I was 9 he broke my arm in two places because I didn't get first place in the spelling bee. So when Jiashaui says I'm the favorite...If this is favoritism I would never wish it on anyone. He stopped hitting me with his hands after a few broken bones but then he just started whipping me with belts. The scars are still healing. Jiashuai was always talking back and being so bad yet I took every beating. I was jealous so I resented him. We fought all the time. Jiashuai stabbed me. I was in the ambulance praying that I would die right there so that I didn't have to be around Jiashuai or my father but then I thought about if he's not kicking my ass then he'll probably start on Jiashuai or Lay. So I stayed. The physically abused stopped but the mental abuse is still present every day." Yixing said pressing his lips to Baekhyun's forehead. Baekhyun was clutching his shirt and crying.

"Why didn't anyone stop this?" He asked.

"My father never beat me in front of my brothers. My mom knew it happened but she turned a blind eye. Better me than her you know?"

"That's so awful, Yixing." Baekhyun cried. Memories of Baekhyun and his family suddenly flashed through his mind. His father was the same except it was a little more severe.

"My father kept me and my mom in the house. He used to beat us every day. My mom wanted to save us so she-" Baekhyun stopped talking realizing just what his mother did.

"She did what?" Yixing asked.

"Yixing, you're smart and handsome. You're an amazing person. Your father is a piece of shit. If Jiashuai knew-"

"He wouldn't care. He has never cared about anyone but himself. Stop talking about him like he's a decent human. Because of him, Chen is dead. Someone who was so fucking important to me. Who helped me through all of it. The only one I could confide in. He took that away from me! I will never forgive him. He broke Jongdae beyond the point of repairing. Both of the Kim twins might as well be dead. Jiashuai is a destroyer. Go ahead and choose him and you will end up like Jongdae. I watched for years as my best friend cried and even tried to kill himself. Jiashuai did all of that." Yixing said. Baekhyun closed his mouth. Yixing pulled sheets over their bodies. They laid their quietly until Baekhyun fell asleep. Yixing followed right after. They woke up when they heard shouting. Yixing was first up and Baekhyun sprinted out the room following him. Jiashuai was drunk and Jongdae was right along with him. Yixing pulled Jongdae away.

"What the fuck did I tell you!' Yixing shouted getting in Jiashuai's face. Jiashuai pushed him. Baekhyun was trying to hold Jongdae up. The brothers started fighting. Baekhyun sat a crying Jongdae down. The brothers knocked over a vase as they wrestled to the ground. Baekhyun ran over with Jongin. Jongin grabbed Jiashuai and Baekhyun pulled Yixing.

"Yixing stay the fuck out of business! I swear I will fucking kill you!"

"Just like you killed Chen!" Yixing shouted.

"You shut the fuck up!" Jiashuai yelled. Jongin started dragging him upstairs. Lay was standing at the top of the stairs watching everything. Jongdae was passed out on the couch. Baekhyun covered him. Yixing went to his room and slammed the door. Baekhyun tucked Lay back in bed. This time the child was quiet. Baekhyun stayed until he was sleeping. He went downstairs to clean up the mess but Jongin was already. They cleaned in silence until Baekhyun spoke.

"Why was he with Jongdae?"

"Those two are sick. I don't know how you can be drawn to someone that hurts you so much. I've given up. Jongdae wants to play victim but this is all his fault that Jiashuai turned out like this. But for some reason, Jiashuai can't stop himself from going back to that disgusting bastard,"

"What did he do?"

"Love Jiashuai," Jongin said before walking back upstairs. Baekhyun stared at Jongdae before going back to Yixing's room. He knocked twice and then put the code in. Yixing was sitting on the bed. Baekhyun climbed on his lap and placed an ice pack on his face. Yixing hugged Baekhyun's waist.

"Broken," Yixing mumbled. Baekhyun nodded. Both twins were broken and Baekhyun was either the glue or a bystander to the diaster. Baekhyun smiled. Glue. He was going to be the glue. Baekhyun tilted Yixing's face up. There was a cut at the corner of his eyebrow. 

"I'm going to heal you in all the ways you are broken," Baekhyun whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply. Yixing pulled him back and they laid there kissing passionately into the early, cool morning.


	19. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Attempted Suicide, mentions of sexual abuse, violence

Jiashuai opened the door to the rooftop of the building. It was the same building Jiashuai used to run away to. He could still see all of his spray painting jobs. One winter Jiashuai stayed up here for hours. Yixing found him and brought him warmer clothes and hot chocolate. Jiashuai spotted his brother standing on the ledge. He slowly approached so that he wouldn't startle him.

"Yixing," Jiashuai whispered a few feet behind him.

"Don't," Yixing said facing the city. He looked down at the people walking and going on with their lives. How easy was it you survive?

"Come down," Jiashuai said staring at the empty bottles lined up. Yixing was drunk and that wasn't good at all.

"I don't want to. I want it to all stop. I'm so sick of suffering. I can't do anything right!" Yixing shouted. Jiashuai moved closer. He would never admit how fast his heart was pounding at the thought of losing his twin brother. Jiashuai was scared but he couldn't stand by and do nothing.

"This isn't right. We can just work together. You don't have to suffer alone. I am here to help you." He said moving closer. Yixing shook his head.

"I tried to do it all so that you and Lay would be safe. I never tried to upstage you. I'm not his favorite. I'm not anyone's favorite which is why I'm going to end it now. There won't be any more sharp words, no more hurting me, and no more-He won't get to use me anymore," Yixing said.

"Who?"

"I used to tell you that I was fighting in school because I didn't want you to worry about anything. Dad used to beat the shit out of me every day over anything. The bruises, cuts, and broken bones were from him, Piggy. I was happy when the physical pain stopped but the mental and emotional abuse got worst. ha. I was so conditioned by then that it didn't phase me. I am whatever he says I am. When I met Chen, he was the first person I felt safe with. He understood what it was like to be in my shoes as the older twin. I thought I had something special in this world finally. Then he died. My world became a series of nothing. I moved with the motions becoming a mindless dog for the family. When I turned 21, dad pimped me out to Mr.Kwon. It took me 3 years to finally end it but somehow I'm back in his bed. I have scrubbed my body so many nights until it was bleeding. I let him fuck me so that dad can keep the deal. Not anymore. I'm too weak to fight you, dad, Mr.Kwon. You win. You can be with Baekhyun. I'm not fighting it-" Yixing said stepping over the ledge but Jiashuai grabbed the back of his shirt and swung him over the edge. He pulled his brother into a hug.

"Yixing,"

"I'm so tired. I'm so tired. Please," Yixing cried. Jiashuai held his older brother.

"You're not alone. You will always have me. Don't fight anymore but don't leave me, Yixing." Jiashuai cried. Yixing clutched on tightly to Jiashuai's jacket as the hot tears continued to fall down his face. Everything that he held together was crumbling. It was crumbling into nothing. Yixing didn't know who he was anymore.

"It's going to be okay I promise," Jiashuai said pulling Yixing up. The brothers sat there quietly. Jiashaui wiped Yixing's face and stood up. He helped him down and into the car. Yixing told him the hotel so that he could pick up his wallet. Jiashuai waited until he was sleeping and slipped out. He made his way up to the hotel. He knocked on the door and waited. Mr.Kwon opened it with a big smile.

"Yixing, baby-" He was cut off with a punch and shoved inside. Jiashuai closed the door behind him. Yixing sat up and opened the back door and emptied his stomach. He wiped his mouth and closed the door. Everything was spinning. He just wanted to get home to Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Yixing fumbled for his phone but it was dead. The driver door opened and Jiashuai climbed in. Yixing laid back and fell asleep. Jiashuai pulled him up and out of the backseat. Yixing rubbed his eyes. he was a little sober now. They made their way inside and as soon as Baekhyun spotted them he wrapped his arms around Yixing.

"I'm okay, baby," Yixing said holding the crying man.

"Lets get you cleaned up," Baekhyun said pulling him upstairs. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo excused themselves. Jiashuai went upstairs to clean up and change into night clothes. He knocked on Baekhyun's door a few hours later. Baekhyun told him to come in. Yixing was fast asleep curled into his side. Baekhyun pulled the blanket back and motioned for him to climb in. Jiashuai climbed into the bed and cuddled Baekhyun from behind as Baehyun cuddled Yixing.

"We need to talk about your heart," Jiashuai said kissing his neck. Baekhyun froze. He wasn't ready to tell either twin the truth yet. It seemed like things were finally balancing out. Jiashuai turned Baekhyun around. Baekhyun pouted and Jiashuai kissed his lips. Once Twice....Eight pecks developed until they were fully kissing. Jiashuai started to suck small bruises onto his neck. Baekhyun squeezed his shoulders and moaned. Yixing shifted in his sleep.

"Jia, st-stop," Baekhyun said smiling.

"You don't want me to stop baby." He said chuckling. Jiashuai pulled back and kissed his head. Baekhyun curled into his chest and went to sleep. The door opened to Lay. He ran in and jumped on Yixing. Yixing sat up rubbing his eyes. Lay hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Xingie." He said holding his older brother. Baekhyun made room for the youngest Zhang but Yixing placed him on the outside. Baekhyun sighed into his Zhang cuddle sandwich. Baekhyun was the first one up with Lay. They were making breakfast when the twins appeared. Jiashuai rushed over first and kissed Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun blushed and Yixing pulled him away and wiped his lips. Baekhyun smiled as Yixing kissed him. Jiashuai rolled his eyes.

"What was that for?"

"It's weird. That would be like an indirect kiss," Yixing said pulling Baekhyun on his lap. Baekhyun raised the fork to his mouth. Yixing bit and enjoyed the french toast. The front door opened to The parents. Lay took off running to hug his mother. Yixing buried his face in Baekhyun's neck as he ate the rest. Jiashuai was trying to keep himself in place. It was taking everything in him not to go beat the shit out of his father. 

"Baekhyun, I want to thank you for watching him. He loves you. Says you're the best babysitter ever," She said smiling. The doorbell started ringing. Yixing turned Baekhyun's face towards him. Baekhyun had syrup all on his lips. Yixing smiled and started kissing him.

"Zhang Jiashuai, you're under arrest for the murder of Kwon Jin," the officer said putting the handcuffs on him. Baekhyun pulled away from Yixing.

"Jiashuai, do not say a word. I will get the lawyers," His father said. Yixing stood up watching the scene unfold. Jiashuai smiled and let the officers take him away. Mrs.Zhang started crying. Yixing held Baekhyun's hand as he started shaking. This was not how things were supposed to go. Why was Baekhyun so cursed?


	20. Happniess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Love Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Threesome. I'm not putting it under incest because I personally don't see it as incest but whatever.

Yixing opened the door to a teary-eyed Baekhyun. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around the shorter male.

"Where's Jiashuai? Please. What happened," Baekhyun cried. Yixing pulled Baekhyun into the apartment and into the living room where he continued to cry. They sat on the couch and Yixing rubbed his back.

"He's not dead but he's missing," Yixing said. Baekhyun pulled back and wiped his tears.

"What? I just saw him this morning."

"He's been missing since November," Yixing said. Baekhyun pushed away from Yixing and stood up. 

"Oh my God. I knew in my heart something was off but it felt natural being with you." Baekhyun shouted grabbed Yixing's left arm. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the Byun on his wrist. Baekhyun sat down.

"Where is Jiashuai?"

"I don't know but he told me to take his place until he comes back,"

"Why?"

"Because you said you couldn't be around him. He decided to go away. I've had my friend looking for him ever since and today they found a body. They thought it was Jiashuai but it wasn't. Even if it wasn't it still scared me. I can't do this alone. The thought of losing my brother hurts me." Yixing confessed. Baekhyun sat there quietly drinking all this information in.

"We're soulmates too. That's the reason I couldn't see color because of you. I was lost without and now I'm lost without Jiashuai." Baekhyun said placing his face in his hands. There was a knock at the door. Yixing went to open it letting Chanyeol and Kyungsoo inside. Baekhyun explained everything. They agreed to help look for Jiashuai. By night time, they came up with nothing. Yixing laid down and sighed. He had so much office work he needed to catch up on. He smiled. Jiashuai was always the best at hide and seek. If he didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. Baekhyun stood in the doorway watching him. Yixing sat up on his elbows.

"Come in," Yixing said moving his head to the side. Baekhyun stepped inside wearing a long white t-shirt and white socks. His hair was still wet from the shower. He climbed into bed and quickly curled up next to Yixing. Yixing kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry that you suffered all this time alone. We were off happily and you were so far away from me. It must have been hard." Baekhyun whispered into his side. Yixing turned so that he was facing him. He lifted his face up by his chin. His thumb running lightly across his bottom lip. Baekhyun closed his eyes as Yixing kissed his lips.<

"I would do anything to keep you happy, baby," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. It was true but Baekhyun wanted to make sure he was just as happy. Mrs.Kwon was convicted of murder after some intense investigation. She went to the hotel and shot her husband after Jiashuai left. She figured that she could blame it on Jiashuai but Chanyeol found some interesting things about the Kwons thanks to the daughter. Instead of the Kwons secret getting out, she confessed. From that point forward, Baekhyun and Jiashuai lived their lives happily together. Baekhyun stared at the sleeping man next to him. They were happy while Yixing was still trapped in this Hell Hole. Baekhyun kissed his face and promised to bring him the same happiness.

~*~

Baekhyun made his way to the top floor. When he walked into Yixing's office, the man had files spread out on the table. He was rubbing his head and reading over things. Baekhyun placed lunch on his desk and went over. He kissed Yixing's head.

"Take a break," Baekhyun said pulling him away. He went to lock the door and took the phone off the hook. Baekhyun sat in his lap and started to feed him. It's been a few weeks since Baekhyun found out about Jiashuai leaving and Yixing taking his place. Also that he had two soulmates. He wanted to love Yixing as much as he loved Jiashuai. Deep down, Baekhyun knew he loved him just as much. Yixing started to feed himself as Baekhyun answered his own emails. He went on hiatus from Twitter and also stopped being a model. It didn't feel right without Jiashuai. Baekhyun snapped out of it when Yixing pressed his lips to his neck. Baekhyun turned and smiled. Yixing had been so good about not having sex with Baekhyun. It drove Baekhyun crazy. Baekhyun turned so that he was sitting face to face with Yixing. Yixing held his hips. Baekhyun leaned down and kissed his face leaving soft wet kisses all over. Yixing's hands moved down to grip his ass tightly.

"Remeber last time we were in this office together?" Baekhyun whispered. Yixing bit his lip and nodded.

"I fucked you against the window behind me and right on this desk," Yixing said picking Baekhyun and sitting him on the desk.

"Please just fuck me already. It's been driving me crazy," Baekhyun whined palming Yixing's growing cock through his black dress pants. Yixing looked at the clock. He kissed Baekhyun's lips and pulled away.

"I have a meeting in 5 mins," Yixing said sitting back down. Baekhyun pouted and cleaned up lunch. Yixing put the phone back on the hook and unlocked the door for his meeting. He opened the door to Mr. Wang and turned around to tell Baekhyun it was time to leave but Baekhyun was gone. Weird. Yixing went back to his desk and took a seat. Under his desk on his knees sat Baekhyun looking up at Yixing with puppy eyes. Yixing cleared his throat when Baekhyun started to unzip his pants and release his cock. He started stroking it just as the men started talking.

"The first quarter is looking beautiful. You know the company really should go to you. I'm impressed by your work ethic. You're supposed to be a doctor yet here you are." Mr.Wang said.

"I am my father's child. Hard work um it pays off," Yixing struggled to say because Baekhyun already had half of his cock in his mouth. Yixing placed a hand on his silver hair and pushed him down a little more. Baekhyun was impressed with Yixing keeping his composure while he had his dick down Baekhyun's throat. Baekhyun pulled out and smiled as a thought crossed his mind. He quickly pulled his pants down. Yixing looked down to see what he was doing. Baekhyun already had two fingers inside of him. Yixing coughed.

"Getting sick?" Mr.Wang said laughing.

"Haha," Yixing replied as Baekhyun's mouth wrapped around him again.

"So let's sign this deal, kiddo," Mr.wang said pushing the document over to Yixing. Yixing signed it quickly.

"That was easy. aRe you sure you're feeling okay? Your face is red."

"Actually, no. Can you let yourself out and lock the door behind you. I need a nap,"

"Hey, Of course. We all need a break." Mr.Wang said shaking his hand. He left and locked the door behind him. Yixing pushed everything off the desk and pulled Baekhyun up by his arm. Baekhyun was glad because his wrist was getting tired fingering himself. Yixing pushed Baekhyun face down on the desk and started jerking himself off until he was cumming between Baekhyun's cheeks. Baekhyun clenched his hole anticipating the next move. Yixing quickly filled him with every inch. Baekhyun held onto the desk letting Yixing fuck him hard. Yixing's hips snapped into the older man under him. Baekhyun was trying to keep his moaning down but Yixing was relentless. Yixing bent down and pulled him up by his throat.

"Don't be quiet. This is what you wanted right? You wanted me inside of you." Yixing said against his ear. Baekhyun nodded.

"I want to see you," Baekhyun stated. Yixing pulled out. Baekhyun came out of his pants completely. He turned around and opened his legs as Yixing reentered him. Their mouths were all over each other. Kissing, biting, sucking, and marking each other up. Baekhyun gave up trying to be quiet. Yixing was hitting his prostate.

"Yixing. Omg! Right there, please! Don't stop," Baekhyun cried. His vision kept going in and out. Black and white and then color and back to black and white. Baekhyun saw white as he came along with Yixing. Yixing pulled him up and kissed him. He pulled out of him. Baekhyun laid there staring up at the ceiling. He reached up. Black and white. That's what his world had become. It was scary and lonely. Tears were falling down his face.

"Baek-" Yixing tried to touch him but he snatched away. He pulled up his pants and quickly fixed himself. Yixing fixed himself as well.

"I'm sorry. I'm emotional," Baekhyun said hugging him. Yixing kissed his forehead. He knew it had to do with black and white being back. Yixing wanted to tell Baekhyun about Jiashuai but he decided not to. Yixing left with Baekhyun. When they got home, they showered and laid in bed kissing. It was the day before Valentine's Day and the world was hoping Cupid would appear again. Yixing left the bed to let Baekhyun sleep more. He went to the door and opened it to Jiashuai. He pulled his brother into a hug.

"Told you I would be back," Jiashuai said. He made his way to Baekhyun and pulled him into his lap. Baekhyun woke up annoyed but it went away as soon as he laid his eyes on Jiashuai and Yixing. Red. Jiashuai's hair was wine red. Baekhyun could see it. He kissed Jiashuai hard as he started laughing. Yixing leaned against the door. Baekhyun pulled away. Jiashuai quickly wiped his tears and leaned his forehead on Baekhyun's head. They stared at each other smiling. Yixing turned to leave.

"Where are you going, idiot," Jiashuai asked. Baekhyun was reaching out for him. Yixing crawled into bed and Baekhyun got into his lap. Jiashuai started explaining everything. The Byun curse, in fact, was the reason Baekhyun was losing his color seeing ability. 

"It was actually the opposite. Being around your soulmate weakened it. I guess when you had dinner with me and Yixing since it was complete it went out of wack and you lose color."

"But I can see now. I have both of you," Baekhyun said kissing Yixing's cheek. Jiashuai nodded.

"You're the last Byun so the curse stops here unless you want us to take your name," Jiashuai said laughing.

"No. It's terrible," Baekhyun said laughing playing with Jiashuai's fingers.

"He told me about the fire, and Chen, and why we're both your soulmates but first you should tell Yixing," Jiahsuai said looking at his brother. Jiashuai pulled Baekhyun in his lap so that he was facing Yixing. Yixing took his hand. Baekhyun looked down at it. What if Yixing hates him after?

"I already know. Jongdae confessed. He locked Chen in the room and panicked when he opened it and was gone. That's when he called you thinking you could help find him before Chen told their parents. The truth is Chen never made it to them. He fell while climbing out. He didn't die on impact so he laid there until the fire. It was assumed that he jumped out because of the fire but he didn't. By the time he got to the hospital, he died. Your mother started the fire as a way out of the Hell of earth. Your heart gave out and Chen's heart was given to you." Yixing said. The room was quiet. Yixing knew everything.

"How?" Baekhyun whispered.

"I talked to your mother. She knew I wasn't Jiashuai so we talked. I filled the blanks from Jongdae confessing. I'm guessing it's all true," Yixing said lacing their fingers together. Baekhyun nodded.

"You don't hate me?"

"Baekhyun, guilt has destroyed many things in my life. This wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you. I love you and I'm happy that you're here with me now," Yixing said kissing his forehead. Jiashuai pushed him back.

"Okay enough. He's mine," Jiashuai said hugging Baekhyun and pulling him back. Baekhyun started laughing as Yixing tried to pull him away. Baekhyun sat up and kissed Yixing's lips and then Jiashuai's.

"I love you both with all my heart. I'm happy to have you guys in my life and I wouldn't want it any other way." Baekhyun said laying down in the middle of the brothers. Baekhyun cuddled to Jiashuai as Yixing cuddled Baekhyun from behind. 

"Happy Valentine's Day," The twins whispered together. In the morning Baekhyun was the first to wake up. He could feel Yixing poking his ass. He smiled and kissed Jiashuai's neck. His sneaky hands sliding into his sweatpants. Jiashuai sighed and kissed Baekhyun's forehead as his cold hands started to jerk him off. Baekhyun started rubbing his ass against Yixing's morning wood. Sex with twins a fantasy Baekhyun didn't know he needed until now. Jiashuai was the first one inside of him. Baekhyun continued to suck Yixing off as Jiashuai started fucking him.

"Ahh," Baekhyun pulled Yixing out of his mouth. He held onto Jiashuai's hips trying to slow him down. Yixing grabbed Baekhyun's wrists together and held them as Jiashuai continued fucking harshly into Baekhyun. Baekhyun was helpless. The one time the twins actual use teamwork was on him. Baekhyun laid there taking it all. All he could do was moan Jiashuai's name and scream out. He couldn't scratch because Yixing was holding his wrists. Jiashuai pulled out. Yixing let go and told Baekhyun to get up and ride him. Every part on Baekhyun felt sensitive. He slowly climbed onto Yixing's lap. Yixing guided himself into Baekhyun's wet hole. Baekhyun choked feeling the pressure of Jiashuai's cock filling him as well. Yixing rubbed his cheeks and gave him encouraging words while Jiashuai was concentrating on getting himself in Baekhyun's hole as well. Baekhyun held his breath letting the twins situate themselves in him. Yixing rubbed Baekhyun's tummy. Both of them were inside of him. Baekhyun never in a million years thought about double penetration yet here he was with two dicks up his ass. Baekhyun placed his hands on Yixing's chest and leaned forward. He closed his eyes trying to adjust to the new stretch. Jiashuai was the first to start pulling in and out. Baekhyun nodded his head telling Yixing he could move next. It was a new sensation for Baekhyun once the twins got in rhythm with each other. As soon as one moved the other was right behind him. Yixing grabbed Baekhyun's head and brought him down for a kiss as he thrusts up. Yixing swallowed his moans when Jiashuai added in his thrusts. Baekhyun was sobbing into the kiss. He saw stars and came hard.  It didn't take long for Jiashuai to pull out cumming on Baekhyun and Yixing cumming in Baekhyun. Baekhyun laid there letting the twins wipe him up and then he fell asleep. The twins went to shower and met in the kitchen. Jiashuai wanted to cook Baekhyun breakfast. Yixing did all the work.

"How are we going to make this work?" Jiashuai asked.

"Just let Baekhyun lead," Yixing replied.

"Set the table with the red bowls," Yixing said going to wake up Baekhyun. Baekhyun let Yixing carry him to the dining table. He still felt sore and his legs were jello. Yixing sat him down in the chair in the middle of them. Yixing looked down at the black bowls. He turned to Jiashuai and Baekhyun laughing about something. Baekhyun turned and kissed Yiixng's face. Yixing smiled. After they were done, Jiashuai ran a bath for Baekhyun and started helping Yixing cleaned up. Yixing leaned on the counter watching Jiashuai.

"So Cupid broke the curse just like that?" Yixing asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah the drunk baby is cool," Jiashuai replied. Yixing held up the black bowl.

"What color is this bowl?" Yixing asked. Jiashuai chuckled and stared at it. He shrugged. 

"So I traded my color sight for Baekhyun's. I grew up like this. I'm used to it. Baekhyun is naturally a bright person. Taking that away from him isn't something I can live with. Besides my older brother told me it's okay to make sacrifices," Jiashuai said patting Yixing's shoulder. Baekhyun peeked around the corner.

"Can we watch movies now," He asked shyly. Both brothers turned and smiled nodding. Baekhyun was squeezed on the couch in between his soulmates. Jiashuai couldn't keep his hands out of Baekhyun's pants and Yixing couldn't help but steal kisses. Baekhyun was happy. He waited all this time to find his soulmate and now he has two men he is completely in love with. Baekhyun kissed the corner of Yixing's lips while Jiashuai continued to rub Baekhyun's soft ass. Happiness.


End file.
